<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Happy Ending by regal_pbla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695483">Her Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_pbla/pseuds/regal_pbla'>regal_pbla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dog - Freeform, DragonQueen, F/F, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Happy Ending for Villains, Jealous Robin, No Smut, Other, Protective Maleficent, Queens of Darkness (Once Upon a Time), Queens of Darkness girls night, Regina does not like the dog, Reunited with Lily, Slightly evil Regina, True love child, but she warms up to her, captainswan - Freeform, happy regina, im super bad at tags, marian &amp; regina friendship, minor language, ouat season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_pbla/pseuds/regal_pbla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 15 days since Robin Hood crossed the town line with Marian and Roland and Regina was heartbroken. One day she is called about a 'situation' at the town line and is reunited with her old friends, Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent. *Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ursula the Sea Witch/Cruella de Vil (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first chapter of Her Happy Ending. I'm trying to make each chapter at least 1,000 words for you guys. I don't have a definite number of chapters but I know it'll be over 15. Please keep in mind that this is my first fic so if you want to leave tips in the comments please feel free to do so! *I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small sliver of sunlight peeked through the blinds. It made its way across the room and landed on the sleeping queen. Speaking of sleep, she hadn’t been getting a lot of it. Just 15 days ago her soulmate, Robin Hood, had crossed the town line with his perfect little family. Regina, of course, was devastated. After the long life of terror and pain and suffering that she had endured, Robin was there, he was the light at the end of her tunnel (or however that saying goes). BUT as always, the universe was out to get her because somehow Robin’s beloved dead wife came BACK from the dead. Regina could still remember the look of happiness on Robin’s face, he was ecstatic at the fact that the mother of his child was back and that broke Regina’s heart. Night after night she was met with the same nightmare, Robin and Marian. She would watch in horror as they got remarried, little Roland being so happy that his true mother was finally with him. And night after night, without fail, Regina would wake up in tears. She would lay awake and cry, cry about how it should be her and Robin, not Robin and Marian. But this was the first time that she hadn’t woken up with a gut-wrenching feeling, and she knew something was off.</p><p>Regina woke up. She looked around and her eyes landed on the alarm clock. 9:36 AM it read. ‘Shoot! I’m late’. She hurriedly got up and was pulling on her clothes when she realized that ever since the fiasco, much to Regina’s dismay, Snow had taken over for her as mayor. She relaxed and sat down sitting in silence until her phone rang. She read the name and slightly scowled when she saw it was Emma. She hadn’t talked to her since that night. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly picked up the phone.</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Swan?”</p><p>“Hello? Regina? Oh good! Uh listen we kinda need your help… there’s a situation at the town line…”</p><p>“We? Who’s we? And what kind of situation?” Regina was tired of Emma's vagueness.</p><p>“Me and my parents. Um, I don’t know how to say this but… it’s Cruella and Ursula.”<br/>Regina paused.</p><p>“Hello? Regina you there?”</p><p>“I’ll be there in 10.” And she swiftly hung up</p><p>x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/xx/x/x/x/x/x/x</p><p>Emma stood there with a slightly confused look on her face but shrugged it off and walked over to her parents.</p><p>“Were you able to reach her Emma?” Snow asked</p><p>“Oh yeah. She said she’ll be here in a few.”</p><p>“Well, we might not have ‘a few’ with those lunatics!” Charming said angrily</p><p>“Calm your horses, Shepard! I’m here. It’s not like they can do anything from outside the town line” They all turned and saw Regina standing there, looking regal as ever wearing her signature black pantsuit.</p><p>“So… what do we do?” Emma asked</p><p>“Well, I don’t know why you’re asking me. Why don’t you ask the mayor.” Regina said with a glare at Snow.</p><p>“Look Regina if you’re just here to subtly degrade my wife then I sugge-”</p><p>“I am degrading no one! I am not the mayor anymore. Snow is, and if she can’t handle it I will gladly take it back.”</p><p>“No. No way!” Charming said, slightly raising his voice.</p><p>“If you don't- Ok I’ll make it simple. I am going to let them in. You all are going to do nothing. If they wreak havoc then the fault is mine but trust me when I say this. If you so much as lay a hand on them, and they have done nothing wrong, I will end you.” Regina said with a death glare. Without waiting for a response from the Charmings she conjured up the scroll in her hands and threw it across the town line and watched as it landed in Cruella’s head</p><p>“HEY!” Cruella said. She reached up and fixed her hair. Then the Storybrooke veil opened up before them and they finally saw who was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Cruella rubbed her head and fixed her hair as the Storybrooke veil started to slither away. She looked ahead and saw none other than the Evil Queen… in a pantsuit…. With her sworn enemies. ‘Well...this is gonna be confusing'</p><p>“Darrrling! It’s been too long! Y’know I barely recognized you with that on. You look like,” she shuddered for dramatic effect, “an attorney.” Cruella yelled as she and Ursula walked across the town line. She smirked as the Charmings flinched when they got closer. Cruella wrapped her arms around Regina and was surprised when Regina hugged her back. She lingered for a moment before grabbing Regina by the shoulders and shook her a bit</p><p>“Hellloooo? Where’s my snarky comeback? No ‘Hello fur face’? Not even a ‘fish sticks’ for Ursula?” Cruella asked slightly worried because Regina always had a comeback.</p><p>“Yeah...What’s wrong Gina?” Ursula asked in a hushed tone. She was worried about her old friend as well.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just good to see you two again. My friends.” Regina said with a weak smile but her old friends could tell she was holding back tears and they knew, if the Evil Queen was crying then something terrible must have happened. Sparing her the pain of crying in front of her enemies Ursula said something she knew would make Regina feel better.</p><p>“Maleficent's ok.”</p><p>Regina tensed.</p><p>“She what…”</p><p>“She’s ok” Ursula repeated.</p><p>Well, apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Regina then started crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Maleficent’s ok.” Was all Emma heard. Then a few moments later Regina was crying.</p><p>“HEY! What did you do to her!” Emma yelled to Ursula. She took a few steps forward to seem more menacing but the women saw the hesitation in her steps and were not afraid in the slightest.</p><p>“Back off ‘Savior’ you’re not needed.” Ursula snapped.</p><p>“Get away from Regina,” Emma started before she was stopped by Regina herself.</p><p>“Listen, Swan, I want you and your little family to go away. Leave me alone.” Regina regained her composure and cleared her throat. “Ladies,” She said, speaking to Ursula and Cruella, “Welcome to Storybrooke. Now I don’t know about you two but I think we need to talk about a few things,” the women nodded “So How about we go to Granny’s and...talk”</p><p>“I don’t know what a Granny’s is but sure,” Cruella said</p><p>“Now wait a minute Regina you can’t jus-” Snow started, but Regina was not in the mood and just poofed her and the Queens of Darkness to Granny’s. Snow sighed.</p><p>“What are we going to do! Did you hear them? They said Maleficent’s ok. Maleficent. Mistress of Evil. The dragon. The dragon that Emma killed but is somehow alive- How does that even work!” Snow started rambling and pacing.</p><p>“Hey- hey. Calm down. I highly doubt that Regina would let Maleficent burn the town down.” Charming said.</p><p>“No, but that’s not it. What if she...tells.”Snow said quietly so that Emma couldn’t hear. Charming stiffened. He didn’t know what to say but he hoped that things wouldn’t go too badly. He just had to remember, hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby was working. Serving tables as usual when out of the corner of her eye she saw a sliver of purple smoke outside of the diner. ‘Regina’ She thought. No one had really seen her since Robin left. Of course Ruby felt bad for her, she was finally turning good. Sometimes she couldn’t believe herself. Why is she feeling bad for the Evil Queen? Regina had tortured countless villages and killed so many people. But then Ruby realized that Regina and the Evil Queen were two completely different people. She heard a ding and looked to the door, she was expecting only Regina but instead, she had Cruella De Vil and Ursula the Sea Witch with her. She really didn’t want to go over there but she also really wanted to see what was going on. She made her way over to the counter where they were sitting.</p><p>“Hey, Regina! What can I get ya?” Ruby asked in a perky tone.</p><p>“Hello Ms. Lucas...I’ll just have a salad,” Regina replied. She had not missed the perkiness in Ruby’s voice and she was wondering what the young wolf was up to.</p><p>“Okayy and what about you Ursula?”</p><p>“...Fshtiks..” Ursula mumbled</p><p>“Huh? I’m sorry what did you say” Ruby asked</p><p>“I said, Fishsticks…” That caught Regina and Cruella off guard and they immediately burst out laughing. Normally that would be fine except the nosy people of Storybrooke looked over and saw the Queens of Darkness sitting at the counter. They audibly gasped and looked at Granny frantically.</p><p>“Well, I don’t see them bothering you!” Granny said to the scared people, “They’re just laughing, leave them be!” Granny scolded. She looked to the Queens of Darkness and they each gave Granny a grateful look and a head bow.</p><p>“Alright then I have a salad, some fish sticks, and what are you gonna have Cruella?” Ruby asked</p><p>“Wellll I’ll have aaaa,” Cruella scanned the menu, “I’ll get a burger, with everything.”</p><p>“Alrighty! That’ll be out in a sec! Oh and I’ll bring 3 glasses of water” And with that Ruby went into the kitchen.</p><p>Cruella watched as Ruby went into the kitchen. “Ok darling spill it.” She said turning to Regina.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Regina said without making eye contact.</p><p>“My god Regina stop putting up walls! We’re your friends. Now, tell us what happened.” Ursula said.</p><p>Regina glared at the two women. “Fine. You wanna know what happened? Well. My soulmate, Robin Hood, and I were in a happy relationship. Then out of nowhere the Savior,” the word savior dripping with venom, “brought his DEAD wife back from the past. AND THEN when my dear Robin Hood realized that his wife was back he left me. He left me for her because he’s an ‘honorable man’. Then we got attacked by Frosty the Snowman’s long-lost cousin and Robin’s wife gets cursed. And in order to save his wife he left. Walked across the town line without a second glance at me.” The women stared at Regina, awe-struck. Then they were interrupted.</p><p>“Heeere you go! Salad for Regina, fish sticks for Ursula, and a loaded burger for Cruella. Enjoy.”<br/>The 3 women ate in silence. Cruella was trying to figure out what to say while Ursula was trying to figure out how to make the savior suffer and Regina was trying to… she didn’t know what she was trying to do. The door to Granny’s rang again and the Queens turned to see the Charmings walking toward them. Regina groaned and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“We are not in the mood,” Regina said</p><p>“Regina we have to talk about this.” Snow said</p><p>“No, Snow. We don’t, now go away.” Ursula said. She threw Snow White a look of pure hatred. Regina knew that there was more to that look than a simple breakfast interruption. Charming watched as Ursula looked at Snow and moved his hand to his sword. Regina saw this and waved her hand making the sword vanish</p><p>“Regina!” Charming said.</p><p>“Oh shut it Charming. You can’t wave your pointy stick in front of everyone who doesn’t like your family. “ Regina said. “Now if you don’t mind, leave us to our food” Regina hoped they would leave but of course they didn’t.</p><p>"Regina I think we should talk" Snow said cautiously. Regin groaned and rolled her eyes. She stood</p><p>“Ms. Lucas thank you for the food,” She left the money on the counter. “We’re gonna be going now. Have a nice day.” Regina signaled that it was time to leave and they all got up and walked to the door.</p><p>When she opened it she was met with a sight that made her stop in her tracks. Sitting at one of Granny’s outside tables was none other than Maleficent. She hadn’t seen her since she was killed by Emma and Regina was filled with guilt. Maleficent swiftly got up and greeted Cruella and Ursula with a nod but she knew that her little queen was feeling terrible. Without a second thought, she hugged Regina and Regina melted into her embrace. Maleficent heard a choked sob come out and tightened her grip on Regina. She heard a small voice.</p><p>“I missed you. Mal...I’m so sorry. I never meant for any of that. I’m so so sorry. I know you told me not to cast the curse and I didn’t listen. Gods, I messed everything up.” Maleficent felt Regina tremble a bit. She rubbed her back and listened to her apologies.</p><p>“Shhh it’s ok little one. I understand. I forgive you.” Maleficent lifted Regina’s head up and made her look in her eyes, the eyes that made Regina melt each time she looked at them. “I forgive you.” Then she hugged her again not trusting her voice anymore as she held back tears. She finally made it back to Regina and that was all that mattered. She gave Regina's head a light kiss and started to rub her back.</p><p>“Well if you two are done can we get going? You’re giving them quite a show.” Cruella said as she pointed to the Charming family who was staring at the exchange between Maleficent and Regina. Without another word, Regina poofed them all to her house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK! That's chapter 2. Feel free to leave any comments! I'll try to update 1-2 times a week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I couldn't wait a whole week so I'm posting Chapter 3 right now. Hope you like it! I'm currently working on the next few chapters so this will be the last update for this week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>*ENCHANTED FOREST*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina walked through the Forbidden Fortress trying to find the all-powerful Maleficent. She was determined to be taught magic by Maleficent. Rumplestiltskin may be the Dark One but he was a terrible teacher. So Regina sought out the Mistress of Evil, Maleficent. She walked through the long halls trying to find her and stopped when she saw that one of the doors was open. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She quietly crept up to the door and looked through the crack. She saw a fire burning and then, a little to the right, she saw a lone figure on an armchair facing the fire. Suddenly Regina was even more nervous to talk to her. Regina took a deep breath and walked into the room and stood just outside of Maleficent’s line of sight. Somehow Regina forgot that Maleficent was a dragon and dragons had super hearing and was startled when Maleficent spoke to her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whoever the hell you are, get out of my castle!” She said without turning her head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I- Ahem- My name is Regi-” Regina started but was cut off when Maleficent turned her head and looked straight into Regina’s eyes. Eyes. Maleficent had the most captivating blue eyes she’d ever seen. Maleficent was thinking the same thing about Regina’s. They stayed there staring at each other’s eyes until Regina cleared her throat. She was clearly flustered</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I uh my name is Regina. I’ll get straight to the point, will you teach me magic?” Regina said with hopeful eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah very blunt aren’t you. Why do you want me? What do you get out of it? Better yet what do </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> get out of it?” Maleficent asked with a raised eyebrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh well, I hadn’t thought about that… I have jewels. But Rumplestiltskin hasn’t been helpful. I just can’t learn with him. I thought that if you were to teach me I could actually learn something.” ‘This is not going well’ Regina thought. She tried not to make eye contact with her so instead she took in all the rest of the dragon’s features. Her hair was a little...messy and she was wearing a purple gown. Despite her disheveled look, she was extremely beautiful, her blonde hair and fair skin, and again those eyes, her lips looked soft and pink, so soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Darling if you’re going to continue staring then I suggest you leave,” Maleficent said in an amused tone. She too had been ‘checking Regina out’. She had her dark hair up and braided. She had beautiful brown eyes that were filled with determination, inspiration and kindness. If Maleficent didn’t know any better she would’ve thought that she had feelings for the girl, but that wasn’t possible, she had just met her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*PRESENT TIME*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina collapsed into Maleficent’s arms. Partly because she was a little exhausted from teleporting all four of them, but also because she was so happy to have Mal back. Maleficent held her tightly, fearing Regina would disappear if she let go. Cruella and Ursula decided to leave them alone and explore their friend’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...for everything,” Regina said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, you’re forgiven” Maleficent said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I shouldn’t be. I’m a monster. I trapped you under Storybrooke for almost 30 years. I sent Emma in there to kill you. I was terrible to you in the Enchanted Forest. I don’t deserve forgiveness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no more of a monster than me. You sent Emma to kill me to save your son. It was a good reason. I know why you were terrible to me in the Enchanted Forest, little one. Now stop beating yourself up about it.” Maleficent looked at Regina warmly. She pulled her into the hug a little tighter and then said, “Let’s go see what they’re doing before they destroy your house.” Regina suddenly jerked up. There was no way she would let her house get ruined. The two sorceresses got up and walked into Regina’s kitchen where Cruella and Ursula found her wine stash. Just as they were about to drink the bottle Regina magiced it away from them and into her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that is not fair!” Cruella said, slightly annoyed about not being able to drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fur face</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if we’re gonna drink we will be civil.” Regina said as she conjured four wine glasses and poured a hearty amount of wine into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we toast to?” Ursula asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about revenge? I have a lot in mind for the Charmings.” Maleficent said. Regina was right about there being more to that glare Ursula gave Snow. She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does anyone want to tell me what they did </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>time?” She asked. As Mal began to open her mouth to explain she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She paused and listened, then she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Charmings are here.” Maleficent said in a disgusted tone. Regina groaned. Muttering something that sounded like ‘imbeciles’ she got up, wine glass in hand, and walked to her door. She swung it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She asked annoyed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom shush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Emma? She had no right allowing those </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunatics</span>
  </em>
  <span> into town! And did you see Maleficent?!  As the mayor I refuse to sit by and let this happen!” Snow White whisper-yelled as they waited for Regina to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Emma. We want what’s good for the town.” Charming said. Then the front door swung open and there stood Regina, with a half full wine glass in her hand and an annoyed look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes you can. What the hell were you thinking? Letting the Queens of Darkness into Storybrooke! Do you know what you’ve done! We can’t have any more villains in Storybrooke. They’ll ruin it!” Snow said, she immediately regretted it once she saw the three women she was talking about appear behind Regina. Snow paled a little and David wrapped an arm around her. They looked at the women’s faces and it was not good. Maleficent was looking at them like she might burn them alive and eat them. Cruella was looking like she was imagining skinning them, and Ursula looked like she was going to turn them into kabobs with a trident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I meant- well I mean-” Snow stammered but was silenced with Regina’s hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well what you mean Snow White but I would suggest that the residents of Storybrooke watch their children around you,” Maleficent started. “I would hate for you to do the same thing you did to my egg to those innocent children.” Maleficent said darkly, if looks could kill. Both Emma and Regina looked confused while David and Snow looked like ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Maleficent I think we should talk about this somewhere privat-” Charming started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh I see. You don’t want your precious daughter to find out that you transferred her darkness into my child’s egg? Oh wait. Oops.” Maleficent said with an evil smile but Regina could see it in her eyes, she was heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute what?” Emma asked her parents. Snow looked extremely guilty and could barely look at Emma’s eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma we can talk about this at another time.” Charming said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Tell me now! What’s she talking about”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had to Emma...it was the only way to ensure you grew up to be the savior.” Snow said quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you sacrificed an innocent child!?!” Emma asked her parents incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it better! Do you even realize what you did?” Now Snow was crying as David hugged her. Emma’s eyes were wide as she tried to imagine her parents, the heroes, doing something so evil to an innocent child. Maleficent broke the silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, as much as I love this, we have some catching up to do so if you don’t mind please go away. Have fun!” Maleficent said as she shut the door. She looked at Regina who was looking at Maleficent incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some explaining to do, don't I?” She asked. Regina only nodded in response.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I'm happy to hear that you guys are liking this so far! Here is chapter 4. I will be updating on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and possibly Thursdays!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four women sat in silence as they waited for someone to speak. Regina’s head was filled with questions. Egg? Maleficent had a child? When was this? Why didn’t she tell her. Where is this mystery child now? And probably the most important question, who was the father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should leave you two alone…” Ursula said. Cruella looked at her, she wasn’t going to pass up watching this unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright.” Maleficent said. She looked at Regina, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Maleficent finished telling them what happened, Regina was practically fuming. Once Mal was done she sat and imagined all the wonderful ways she could make Snow White and Prince Charming suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say something,” Maleficent said softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I knew you would be angry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am. I can’t believe you would sleep with someone else! You know that I broke things off to save you! But you still went ahead and got pregnant.” If this were a cartoon you would’ve seen smoke coming from Regina’s ears. She huffed as she walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door leaving the three women alone. After a few moments, Cruella broke the silence,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how daft can she be?” She asked incredulously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well to be fair they are both women,” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still! She really thinks Mal was able to love another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give her time. She’ll realize soon enough.” Cruella gave Ursula a look and they both left Mal alone with her thoughts. Cruella and Ursula were staying in Regina’s guest rooms while Mal wasn’t sure where to go. She soon decided to go and find Regina. She might as well tell her the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina lay curled up in bed, tears falling down her cheeks. She was heartbroken at the fact that Maleficent had a daughter, without her. She had broken things off with Maleficent because she didn’t want to have to sacrifice her for the curse. So in order to save her, she ended their ‘relationship’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*ENCHANTED FOREST*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent sat in her favorite armchair waiting for her little queen to arrive. She was quite engrossed in her book when all of a sudden two gentle hands covered her eyes. She smiled a little.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess who,” a sing songy voice said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my. Hmm is it Hugo? Or wait, Norbert? " Maleficent playfully replied as she took Regina’s hand off her face and stood up to place a soft kiss on Regina’s cheek. She looked into her eyes and saw pure happiness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello my love,” Maleficent said kissing Regina again, this time on her soft pink lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve missed you” Regina said</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As have I” Maleficent conjured up another armchair for Regina to sit in. She then conjured Regina’s favorite book and blankets for the two of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>They sat in comfortable silence, the only noises were from the flickering fire in front of them and from whenever they turned their book pages. The time passed by and before they knew it, it was time for Regina to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ughh do you have to?” Maleficent asked. She had always been a little clingy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid so...I’ll see you tomorrow though,” Regina said as she gathered her things and walked towards the door. Then she was stopped. Maleficent had come up behind her and carried her like a bride to a couch she had conjured up. She tossed Regina onto the couch and plopped herself down next to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mal I have to go,” Regina said but a big part of her did not want to leave yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They won’t notice if you’re gone for an extra hour...or two” Maleficent said as she laid down with Regina, playing with her dark hair. It was always the little hair touches or the smiles or the subtle glances her way that reminded Regina just how much she loved Maleficent. No one had ever treated her like that before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine but I’d like to take a nap,” Regina said, she had gotten quite exhausted from reading for so long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s perfectly fine little one,” Maleficent replied as she pulled Regina close to her chest and started purring. Yes purring. Regina closed her eyes, she was very happy. Maleficent watched Regina with so much love in her eyes. Mal was looking over Regina’s every feature. Her dark hair, her eyelashes, everything. She placed a kiss on Regina’s forehead,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep tight my darling,” Before long Regina fell asleep, leaving Maleficent awake wondering how she got so lucky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*PRESENT TIME*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was silently crying as she heard the door to her bedroom open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Maleficent standing there. She instantly felt better until she reminded herself that Maleficent was the reason she was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Regina said, she meant for it to come out as intimidating but her voice failed her and it trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I want is for you to stop overreacting,” Maleficent said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not overreacting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leave me alone.” Maleficent slightly winced at being called dragon so harshly but she knew Regina didn’t mean it. She took a step towards the bed and sat down in the middle and faced Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I don’t think you understand” Maleficent started “Why would I go with anyone else when I had you?” Regina looked up at her. Mal looked into Regina’s eyes and hesitated. If she told Regina that Lilith was her daughter, well it could go one of two ways, 1 shes ecstatic and happy and forgives Maleficent, 2 she gets even angrier and tries to murder the Charmings for not only banishing Maleficent's child to a life of darkness but Regina’s child as well. Now, it’s not like Maleficent doesn’t slightly want option number two to happen but she has a feeling that if Regina murders the heroes it won’t end well. She decided to rip the band-aid off,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s yours, you know,” Maleficent said softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t hear you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, she’s yours. My child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> child.” Maleficent said louder. She looked at Regina and saw her looking back at her with wide eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda had trouble making this chapter and I'm not too proud of it but I can't wait to post Chapter 5! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 5! I really liked this chapter so feel free to let me know your thoughts on it in the comments. Thank you for the support! It really means a lot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cruella was shaken awake by Ursula. “Whazappenin” She said in a disheveled voice. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wake up! Hurry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whyyy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear Regina yelling! I don’t want her to kill Maleficent!” At that Cruella jumped up. She and Ursula had made a bet on whether or not Regina would flip out and hurt someone or if she would be happy by the news. The two women crept down the hallway and over to Regina’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it!” They heard her say. They peeked inside and saw her on top of Mal. They immediately rushed to her side and pulled her off of Maleficent. They didn’t really think that Regina was going to try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GINA VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! YOU CAN’T KILL HER!” Ursula yelled as she yanked on Regina’s arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- What the hell! I’m not trying to kill her, you morons! I’m hugging her!” Regina yelled at them. Ursula dropped Regina’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh that makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more sense” Cruella said as she let go of Regina’s other arm. The Queens sat in silence for a moment until Mal couldn’t contain her laughter. The four of them burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does that mean congratulations are in order??” Ursula asked with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does,” Mal said. She grabbed Regina and gave her a big kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhh!” Cruella said while making fake gagging noises. “Get a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do have a room, you two just happened to barge in,” Regina said 
“Right. Come on Cruella I think it’s high time we went to sleep” Ursula pulled Cruella out of Regina’s room and as she was closing the door she peeked her head in, “Try not to make too much noise? Some people need their sleep” She said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head, a big smile on her face, “Great to have them back right?” She said sarcastically. She magically turned the lights off and went to lay down next to Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get her back,” was the last thing Mal heard before Regina fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes we will,” Mal said. She pulled Regina into her arms just like old times and eventually fell asleep as well.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“MALEFICENT, URSULA, CRUELLA. THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU TO WAKE UP. FIVE MORE MINUTES AND I'M DRAGGING YOU THREE DOWNSTAIRS BY YOUR EARS!” Regina yelled up the staircase. She heard a bunch of scrambling and a few crashes but she then saw the doors open. Mal came out of Regina’s room and Ursula came out of Cruella's. Regina raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a thing. Once the three women came downstairs she explained to them what she expected, it was like talking to toddlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ursula said. She got a smirk from Mal and a chuckle from Cruella</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. We are going to go to Granny’s for breakfast. Before we go we need to set some rules. You three will not threaten anybody, you will not hurt anybody, you will not vandalize anything, you will not glare at anyone, you will not steal anything, you will not burn anything, you will not wet anyone, and you will not skin any puppies,” Regina got a glare from each of them, specifically Cruella</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try to skin a few dalmations and suddenly that’s all anyone talks about,” Cruella mutteres</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina ignored her, “You will stay besides me otherwise they’ll think they have a reason to attack you.” Regina said. She wasn’t too happy about all this either but it’s for the best. She saw that Cruella had raised her hand. Regina rolled her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok so what if we tell you to glare at them? They wouldn’t attack you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna glare at anyone for you guys Cruella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok but what if they really deserve it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if they insult us? That deserves a glare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they start fighting with you then you can glare. Just try not to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises darling,” and with that the four Queens walked out of Regina’s house and to Granny’s. Mal looked at Regina, she looked beautiful, the sun hit her face just right and her eyes were gorgeous. Without thinking she held Regina’s hand as they walked. Regina had paused for a second but ended up being fine with it. They walked in a comfortable silence and eventually made it to Granny's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Regina! Ursula, Cruella, Maleficent.” Ruby said. Multiple heads turned at the mention of their names. The Queens could see the fear in their eyes and even after all these years, it still excited them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Ruby.” Regina said politely. She went over and sat at her usual spot at the counter, 3 seats away from the jukebox. The other women followed her, Ursula on her left, Mal on her right, and Cruella on Ursula’s left. They each placed their orders. Pancakes for Regina, Waffles for Cruella, Eggs and bacon for Ursula, and Mal, fancy as ever, decided to order crepes. The women talked amongst each other,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this isn’t going too bad,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx it darling,” Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh I’m starving!” Ursua said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok I have your pancakes Regina. And your waffles, Cruella. I’ll be right back with the rest of your things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we get 4 cocoas please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cocoa?” Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like liquid chocolate with milk,” Regina replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...nice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I got your crepes, your bacon and eggs and your 4 cocoas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ruby,” They all said unanimously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very welcome.” She said and she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal looked at her drink with a slight frown. She saw the whipped cream on top and carefully picked the mug up and held it to her mouth. Slowly she got a sip of the drink and Regina swore she saw her melt a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying it?” Granny said as she came up to the counter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hmm!” Mal said. She finished the drink rather quickly and asked Ruby for another one. Ruby turned and saw Mal and couldn’t help but laugh a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?” She turned to Regina and then Regina started laughing, Mal looked at Ursula and Cruella and they too laughed. She looked to Granny and she had a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods what is it?” She asked exasperatedly. Regina was able to stop laughing enough to give Mal a mirror. Mal took it and looked at herself.  The was a mysterious white line just above her upper lip. It looked like a moustache! Upon seeing her wide eyed look the girls laughed harder. Regina and Cruella were gasping for breath while Ruby and Ursula were shaking with silent laughter. Mal couldn’t help but laugh as well. They were all having such a good time that they didn’t realize that the Charming family had entered the diner. Regina doubled over and put her hand on Mal’s leg. She was able to contain herself enough to wipe the whipped cream from Mal’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now little one I don’t recall ever laughing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever you had an embarrassing moment.” Mal said crossing her arms over her chest, she tried to sound serious but there was still a smile tugging at her lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes...I’m sorry dear it was just too funny,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness your face Mal!” Ursula said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to admit it was funny,” Ruby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what’s going on over here?” They all turned and saw Snow White, nosy as ever, peeking over Ruby's shoulder to see what they were laughing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina did a full turn to face Snow. Maleficent looked at Regina, there's no way Regina would hurt her. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina glared at Snow White. Snow took a step back. Regina's eyes were filled with rage and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should eat before our food gets cold,” Cruella suggested. They all nodded in agreement. Regina turned back around. Mal leant over and whispered something in Regina’s ear. Snow saw Regina’s eyes widen and then Regina started to smile into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat!” She heard her say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Snow and her family had moved away and sat in a booth. Emma watched as Ursula, Cruella, and Regina muttered a few things to each other, then they shook with silent laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for goodness sake!” Mal said. The three women turned to look at her and just laughed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you call us children,” Mal said with what looked like a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>discreet pout. Regina laughed out loud and then to Mal’s surprise, she brought her hands up to her face and pinched Mal’s cheeks like a grandmother to a child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww are you mad???” Regina said with a stifled laugh. That just brought more laughter to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok that’s it! I’m done with my food! If you need me I’ll be outside!” Mal said and she walked out of the diner, smirking internally because she knew they would feel bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my- really Mal? We were just kidding!” Regina said. She paid for the food and the three of them stumbled out of the diner. They hadn’t laughed this hard in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Emma asked incredulously. She looked to Killian but he looked just as stunned as she did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter. I might post again on Thursday, it depends on if I can get enough writing done! I love it when you guys tell me your favorite parts so feel free to do so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is just a couple hundred words longer. I have soooo many ideas and they're all about to happen! Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow walked into Granny’s diner. She and Charming had talked to Emma and explained themselves, but they were not truthful. They made up a whole different story and Emma, who thought of them as heroes, believed them. Snow had stepped about two steps and then she heard a bunch of laughter. Snow turned her head to look towards the back of the diner. She looked at the counter and saw all four Queens of Darkness sitting there, laughing. Laughing? She looked to Emma and Charming and saw that they were looking at the women too. Even Granny and Ruby were laughing. Well, Ruby was holding her stomach and was nearly falling over.  Regina was laughing and had her hand on Maleficent’s thigh. Snow raised an eyebrow but didn’t give it a second thought. They watched as Regina wiped what looked like whipped cream off of Mal’s upper lip. Mal crossed her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now little one, I don’t recall ever laughing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever you had an embarrassing moment,” Mal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little one?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes...I’m sorry dear it was just too funny,” they heard Regina say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear? What’s going on?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Emma thought. Emma was about to sit down next to Killian but she saw her mom stand up and start to walk over to Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Get back over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Emma, I’m just going over to see Ruby.” Snow said. She got to Ruby and peeked over her shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s going on over here?” Snow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned towards her looking at her with so much hatred. Snow was incredibly scared and took a step back. She got a look from Ruby and went to go sit back down. She sat and watched with Emma as Regina messed with Maleficent. Then they saw Mal storm away and the other women laughing. They paid and stumbled out of the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Snow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal!” Ursula yelled. She, Cruella, and Regina followed Maleficent. Mal didn’t look at them and just kept walking down the street and to a big area, Regina knew this was the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Mal! We were only joking!” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes darling, don’t act like a child,” Ursula called. Mal just continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal get over here I’m tired of walking!” Regina yelled at her. Maleficent stopped in the middle of the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maleficent turned and said “Perfect! We aren’t going to be doing a lot of walking now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Regina asked, she took a step back. Maleficent’s eyes turned cat-like and green. Mal was engulfed in green smoke and once it cleared she was in her dragon form. She let out a low growl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly louder growl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maleficent I am not going on your back.” Mal nudged Regina with her nose. “I said no.” Mal looked straight into Regina’s eyes. Regina didn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on darling just get on your dragon!” Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragon. Second, it’s dangerous!” Regina said with her arms crossed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for goodness sake!” Ursula said as she wrapped her tentacles around Regina and placed her on Mal’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey! HEY! URSULA PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR I WILL-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll what darling?” Cruella asked with a fiendish smile on her face. She knew Regina would never hurt her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina muttered something that sounded like ‘insufferable pest’ and adjusted herself on Mal’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to join us?” Regina asked annoyed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no of course not! It’s dangerous,” Ursula said smirking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes darling, very dangerous. You go. We’ll drive behind you.” Cruella said as she and Ursula walked over to her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed. She looked at Mal, “You better not drop me” She warned. Maleficent bowed her head and spread her wings out. Regina braced herself and felt her stomach drop when Mal took off. She held on for dear life and closed her eyes. After a few more flaps she felt them steady out. She opened her eyes and she saw a breathtaking view of Storybrooke. The sun shone down on the town and everything looked incredibly happy. Maleficent flew over the town and Regina could see everything. The clocktower, Gold’s shop, even Granny’s. But what she didn’t see was a particularly angry dwarf watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina raised her arms up and laughed. “Whooooo! I love this!” Mal looked up at her and gave her a dragon’s version of a smile. Regina smiled back, then she looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal, tree! TREE!” Maleficent flapped her wings, shooting them up in the air, they had been flying lower than they thought. She turned her head to look at Regina and expected to get yelled at but instead Regina kept laughing. Feeling satisfied she turned around and flew towards the ocean. Mal swooped down and Regina yelled at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID DON’T DROP ME!” she got a roar as a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew over the ocean and Regina was marveled by the way the ocean sparkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, Mal dived straight down towards the water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal. MAL. MAL!!! STOP IT. MALEFICENT I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE LAWN IF YOU DON-” They hit the water. Regina swam up to the surface. She looked around for Maleficent, how hard was it to lose a dragon? Suddenly she felt herself being picked up again and looked down to see Mal’s dragon form underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us back to the shore. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon flew up again and put them by the road where Cruella and Ursula were waiting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOOO! Talk about a cannonball!” Ursula said gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go for a swim darlings! I’m sweating like a pig!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maleficent changed back into her human form and caught a glare from Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha. You’re still sleeping on the lawn tonight.” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maleficent feigned a gasp, “Oh no, whatever shall I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I'm kidding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense little one, but you’ve gone soft,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not!” She looked to Ursula and Cruella, “Have I gone soft?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked everywhere but her and said, “Whaat? Nooooo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go swim.” Regina said and she walked away, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t gone soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got to the water but stopped a few feet away when she remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>she can’t swim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina made four chairs and two umbrellas appear on the beach and magically changed her outfit into a black two-piece swimsuit. She looked around. Despite it being a very nice day, no one else was at the beach. Regina looked up and saw Mal’s eyes were looking all over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” Regina called out to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I most certainly will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you two make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can we swim now, or do you two need a moment?” Cruella asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes, ”You can go swim.” She watched as Ursula and Cruella ran into the water. Maleficent went to grab Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! No no no.” But it was too late, Mal had already picked up Regina and was taking her over to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal! You know I can’t swim. Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then I’ll teach you little one, just like old times,” Mal said with a wink. She got into the water with Regina holding on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. I won’t let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“DRAGON! DRAGON IN STORYBROOKE!” Emma turned her head and saw Leroy had just burst into the diner, arms flailing. Emma and her tiny family wasted no time and ran outside just in time to see Maleficent in her dragon form. It looked like there was someone riding her but they couldn’t tell who, not until the person on her back laughed, that laugh was unmistakable. It was Regina! They watched as Maleficent flew towards the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma! We have to go after them!” Snow said with a frantic look on her face, apparently she didn’t like dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know mom...they aren’t really doing anything wrong.” Emma said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are disturbing everyone. We have to go after them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Emma said reluctantly. The Charmings, Killian, and Henry piled into the sheriff's car and drove towards the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long Regina had gotten the hang of swimming and was enjoying herself. She and Ursula started splashing Mal and Cruella with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER! HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!” they heard Cruella yell. They stopped splashing and realized that Mal wasn’t there. Regina looked around and then she was suddenly picked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal! You-” Was all Regina got to say before she was thrown back into the water by Maleficent. She resurfaced and heard everyone laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH, YOU ARE </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO</span>
  </em>
  <span> GONNA SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!” Regina threatened. Then all four of them were laughing. Regina heard Mal groan and looked over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Charmings,” Mal said, she turned her head and pointed to the Charming family standing at the shore. Regina turned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh looky! It’s the Charming softball team </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> their pirate mascot! To what do we owe the pleasure?” Regina yelled from the water, she looked at Henry, “Hello sweetheart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom,” Henry replied awkwardly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, what are you doing?” Charming asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella cackled, “Oh...she picked him for his looks didn’t she? We’re swimming darling!” she said. She got a chuckle from the other women. Charming looked annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see that you’re swimming. We meant, What are you doing riding Maleficent around town!” Charming said, he tried to sound intimidating but it didn’t work out. Cruella and Ursula burst out laughing. Regina raised an eyebrow and Ursula leaned over and whispered something. Maleficent had super hearing so she heard as well. When the four of them started laughing Snow was dying to hear what they said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” Emma asked. The four queens moved closer to shore and got out of the water, they walked over to the chairs Regina had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason Savior,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to look at the Charmings. “I didn’t know we weren’t allowed to have fun,” Regina said. She heard Ursula laugh again and turned to swat her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop laughing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina whisper yelled. She turned to face Emma. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen Savior- Sheriff- Emma, we will not have anymore joyrides.” She said, Mal’s head turned around and looked at Regina, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mal does need to spread her wings every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Yeah sure that’s fine.” Emma said. She stood there awkwardly for a moment and eventually turned around and walked back to the car with her parents but stopped when Regina called out to her, “Ms. Swan. I forgot to mention that we’ll be needing your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help? With what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maleficent stepped in, “With finding my daughter.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been DYING to bring Lily into the fic! Hope you like this Chapter! I'll be posting again on Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 7! I'm very glad that you are all enjoying this so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>*ENCHANTED FOREST*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent was pacing. ‘Pregnant?’ she thought, ‘How can I be pregnant? What am I going to tell Regina?’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent’s worry turned to anger and then guilt. Of course she was angry at Regina for breaking things off but Mal knew she did it for a good reason. If anything it warmed her heart. She was incredibly close to being the thing Regina loves most. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ Maleficent thought. ‘Am I really complaining about not dying?’. Regina broke her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello dear," a voice said, snapping Maleficent out of her trance. That voice. The one that made her heart flutter and made her angry at the same time. Regina's voice. She turned around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello," Mal said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina's breath hitched a bit. She cleared her throat,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just wanted to-" Regina started</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You just wanted to </span>
  </em>
  <span>what</span>
  <em>
    <span>?" Mal said sharply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted but she continued</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just wanted to say goodbye."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mal turned to look at Regina. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How long?" She asked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" Regina said</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How long until you cast the curse?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I- I don't know. A few months maybe."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Good I have time'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ok." Maleficent said, she turned to walk away but she stopped, "Goodbye little one,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*PRESENT TIME*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charming could not believe it. Maleficent had the nerve to ask Emma for help with finding her daughter. Emma, being a hero, said yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had made it to the beach and saw the Queens of Darkness swimming! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> they saw Maleficent pick Regina up out of the water and drop her back in, "OH YOU ARE </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO</span>
  </em>
  <span> GONNA SLEEPING IN THE COUCH TONIGHT!" they heard Regina say. Eventually after all of that Regina asked Emma for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emma you can't seriously be considering helping them!" Charming said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Maleficent's kid hasn't done anything to us! She's innocent! And she deserves to meet her mother and whoever her dad is." Emma said as she packed. Maleficent wanted her daughter back as soon as possible so Emma and Regina were leaving first thing tomorrow. She looked at the clock that read 6:07 PM. Great. They had to leave at 9 so that left her 15 hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Emma finished packing it was well past 10 so she decided to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you stop pacing? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep," Regina mumbled. Maleficent had been nervous ever since they left the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come lay down," Regina groaned, she needed to be up early and Maleficent was not letting her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I know. I'm sorry dear, I just can't help it!" Maleficent said as she crawled into bed. Regina understood. It was scary. She pulled Mal into her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if she doesn't like me?" Mal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry dear, I'm sure she'll love you. You are kind and caring and a badass," Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll you aren't wrong," Mal said. Regina laughed. Mal laid in Regina's arms and was ready to fall asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get our daughter back. Then we can deal with the baby snatchers." Regina said, yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep tight dear, everything will be just fine," Regina said as she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma awoke to her alarm beeping. She looked at it, 7:50 AM. She got up and started to get changed. Once she finished changing she made coffee and started to pack her things into her yellow bug. She walked back inside and saw her parents were awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning Emma," Snow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, can you stop trying to make small talk? I'm going to help find Maleficent's daughter. There's no talking me out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok." Was all Snow said. They heard knocking at the door. Charming got up and opened it, on the other side was Cruella,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Charming. Could you tell that daughter of yours that Regina is ready?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh- yeah I'll tell her…" Charming said backing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Emma and her family walked out to her car. Standing by it was Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent, and Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>".....now remember little one, if any one of those peasants tries to even lay a </span>
  <em>
    <span>finger</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you, I want you to do what you did to Ursula that one time she tried to poison you." They heard Mal say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time and to be fair, she deserved it." Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella laughed, "Regina hit you so hard you had a bump on your head for weeks! But yes darling, don't let any of those ruffians touch you. I also packed you some of those chip thingys you love so much." Cruella said with a wink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Make sure you drink </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of water! Hydration is key!" Ursula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes, "Why thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mothers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is there anything else?" Regina asked. She wasn't entirely annoyed, she thought it was quite funny that her friends were going over all this for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing into her joke the three of them said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We love youuu!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh! Stop it or I will seriously gag. I liked you better when you were hurting people." Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat behind them, they turned and saw Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina acknowledged Henry first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello sweetheart," she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi mom" Henry replied, he gave Regina a big hug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Regina asked, turning to Emma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh yeah. Go ahead and put your things in the back." Emma replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at the bug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we aren't going in that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why not?" Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's smaller than a gym locker and it looks like it's owned by Spongebob."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then what are we going to drive in?" Emma asked annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My car darling," Cruella said. They all walked down to Cruella's extravagant car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when both Regina and Mal told her to, "Shut it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming moved the things from Emma's car to Cruella's and they were finally ready to leave. Maleficent moved to hug Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be safe little one, bring Lilith back,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded and got into the driver's seat. She looked at the three women,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't burn down my town or I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>murder you three,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- us? Never!" Ursula said, not very convincingly. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious! Too much planning went into making this town!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes we get it darling. Now go and get you- Maleficent's daughter." Cruella said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Emma got in the car Regina drove off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina drove towards the townline and carefully crossed it. She still had her memories. Emma and Regina sat in silence as they drove on the long, lonely road. Emma decided to try and make small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...what's the plan when we find her?" Emma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shrugged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how are we going to find her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed, "The same way you and Gold found Neal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty then…." Emma let out an audible sigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it Swan?" Regina asked annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't understand why you're angry with my parents, they only saved me. Maleficent was gonna put her daughter's darkness in </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Emma said, slightly angry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina slammed on the brakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you say?" Regina asked with grit teeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That my parents saved me before Maleficent could get to me…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen Swan, I don't know what foolishness your parents told you but that is not the truth." Regina was keeping her calm but inside she was fuming. She couldn't believe that they would accuse Mal of doing such a thing. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just another thing to punish them for</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Regina thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Emma did have some brains because she kept her mouth shut the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of driving, they came upon a diner and they went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get us coffee, you get gas," Regina said. Emma nodded. Regina walked into the diner and sat down. She rolled her head, she was quite sore from the long drive,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long day?" Someone asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked up and saw a waitress with a notepad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Regina replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I get you?" The waitress asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just 2 coffees please,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright I'll be back in a sec,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina watched as the woman walked away, she looked oddly familiar. Just then Emma walked in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok the car is filled up. Also have you noticed that whenever we're looking for a lost relative they're always in New York?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes that is quite weird," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty here are your coffees," the waitress said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Regina said with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah thank-" Emma stopped. She grabbed the waitresses hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I just wanted to tell you all that I might not post on Thursday. I need a little time to sort a few things out. I will be posting in Tuesday though! Hope you all enjoy your weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So I'm not too proud of this chapter but don't worry things are gonna get juicy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for things to go wrong. Maleficent had begun wreaking havoc on the Charmings the moment Regina left. The first thing she did was lock the Charmings out of their home. The next thing she did was magically change the liquid in Snow and Charming's drink from coffee to.....sewage water. Everyone was a little disgusted by that one. Even though the Charmings thought that the Queens were behind all of it, they couldn't prove it. Maleficent watched as they were cautious with everything they did. She laughed. Regina had only been gone 4 hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take Regina too long to figure out who "Lily" was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had run out of the diner and into the parking lot, Regina in pursuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily! Lilith!" Regina called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily turned around to face Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina couldn't speak. This was Lily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lily. Her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina cleared her throat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily, I think we need to talk," Regina said carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily paused,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About your mother,"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sat with Lily. She was being quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say something," Regina said softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Lily said. Just then Regina's phone rang, she looked at the caller and saw it was Snow, she decided to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So my mother is Maleficent…" Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina hesitated. Should she tell Lily? Before she could decide Lily asked her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's my father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gulped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok I'll tell you but you have to understand, okay?" Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am your father- mother- your </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> mother," Regina said slowly. She looked at Lily in the eyes for the first time. She looked so much like her but with lighter hair. She felt herself tearing up. Regina opened her mouth to say something else when Lily surprised her by hugging her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom…" Lily said, barely a whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina heard her start to cry and she decided that she should stop holding in her emotions. Regina let herself cry. The two sat there for a moment, embracing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily cleared her throat before talking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you save me?" Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina's heart broke when she said that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know sweetheart, had I known I would've gone to the ends of the Earth to find you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because… in order to cast the curse I had to use the heart of the thing I loved most. I loved my father the most but your mother, Maleficent, was a close second. Had I known that she was pregnant she would've been the thing I loved most. I would never have sacrificed you but your mother took precautions for the right reasons,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded. She couldn't believe it. She was the daughter of Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Oh how she would make Snow White pay….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard footsteps behind them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Regina. I think we should be going now," Emma said from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let out a long sigh as she sat up. Lily got up and reluctantly followed Emma and Regina to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car kinda looks like Cruella De Vil’s,” Lily said playfully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it is her car dear,” Regina replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, she’s real too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got in the car they started driving, there was an awkward silence in the car. Regina broke it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Swan I'm starving, drive to a restaurant or something," Regina said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh um I don't have any cash on me…" Lily began to say. Regina held up her hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense dear. I would never make you pay." Regina said warmly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Regina," Emma said, "I forgot my wallet too," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then I guess you'll have to starve," Regina replied. She got a chuckle from Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina winked at Lily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma muttered something about "starving the savior" and Regina chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down Savior, I was joking."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything?" Charming asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow shook her head. She knew the Queens of Darkness were behind all the bad things happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David I'm sick and tired of this!" Snow complained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! They have us scared to death!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of their door, Maleficent was listening. She laughed. This wasn't even the worst part. She poofed herself back to Regina's mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened darling?" Cruella called from the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The baby snatchers are at wits end!" Maleficent called back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the kitchen and saw Cruella with disheveled hair and Ursula with her dress wonky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you two at least try to look like friends?" Maleficent asked, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the fridge and saw Cruella mouthing something to Ursula</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly dears, it's quite obvious…" Maleficent said as she walked up the stairs and into Regina's room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella and Ursula sat in silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is all your fault," Ursula said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women walked into a decent-looking restaurant and went to sit in a booth,

"Hello there. I'll be your waiter today, what can I get you started with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked up and smiled, "Hi. Uh we will all get water to drink and I'll get a steak." Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about being a mother…" Lily muttered. Emma laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got a look from Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily straightened up and cleared her throat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh I'll just get a salad," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Emma said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright that'll be out in a little," said the waiter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily turned to Regina, "So </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Lily started, "Do I have any other siblings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina paused for a minute, not sure how to answer, "Yes you do actually. His name is Henry. I think you'll love him," Regina said with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he's my son but Regina adopted him when he was born. But Regina is technically his step great-grandmother because she is Snow White’s stepmother. Snow White is my mom, obviously, which makes Regina my step-grandmother," Emma said, nonchalantly </span>,
</p><p>
  <span>Lily blinked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah your family tree is </span>
  <em>
    <span>messed up</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know," Emma and Regina replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a grandmother yet. I’m still 40….ish,” Regina said. Lily laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came back with their food. The three of them ate and talked and had quite a bit of fun. Lily was getting more and more comfortable with Regina and was asking a bunch of questions about the Enchanted Forest. She was mesmerized by Regina's stories. When Lily asked Regina about the first time she met Maleficent, Regina told them about how it was almost love at first sight. As they ate Regina told Lily about Storybrooke and she tried to explain who everyone was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women finished their food and walked out to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah that refreshing New York air," Regina said scrunching her nose. Lily laughed, she was liking her mom more and more. She turned to face Regina and opened her mouth to speak but stopped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um mom there's someone staring at you…" Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina's heart warmed when Lily said mom. She turned around and to see who she was talking about. She gasped. Standing there staring at Regina was a small family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard an accented voice say her name, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma groaned, "Oh shi-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok! So this chapter is about 2000 words. I tried to make it up since I didn't post on Thursday. If you have any suggestions please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lily had no idea what was going on, one minute she was having an amazing time with her mom and the next, some weird guy and his family ambushed them. Ok well maybe not ambushed but still, she was bonding with her mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” the guy asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gasped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin,” Regina said uneasily. What was she gonna tell him? Oh hey Robin! Yeah so I know we were soulmates but my ex girlfriend from the Enchanted Forest came back to life and I actually kinda love her and turns out we had a surprise child together. Too straight forward?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Regina sees someone behind Robin, a little boy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roland?” Regina asks with a big smile. Roland jumped out from behind Robin’s legs and ran towards Regina. Regina knelt down to grab him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I missed you so much little prince,” Regina said. She held onto Roland and hugged him tight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too Gina,” Roland said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- Roland! Get away from her!” A new voice said, Regina recognized it. She groaned. Marian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from my son!” Marian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, I’m not doing anything,” Regina said back. She let go of Roland and put him on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin I don’t like this! I bet she’s here to get you back!” Marian whispered. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s phone rang. She answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Mom? What. Now is not a good time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alright,” Emma walked over to Regina, “My mom said she has to talk to you, it’s urgent,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina reluctantly took the phone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Regina said annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Regina? Oh good. Listen I need you to get Maleficent and Cruella and Ursula under control! They’ve done nothing but attack us since you left!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they hurt you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? No. But they keep making things happen to us….they turned our coffee into sewage water!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina held in a laugh, then she scrunched her nose up in disgust,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll talk with Mal,” and she hung up. She handed the phone to Emma and pulled out her own. She dialed Maleficent’s number,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little one! It has been far too long since I’ve seen you! Have you found her?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it Mal, you know why I’m calling,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok firstly the sewage water was Ursula’s idea,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, I don’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>whose</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea it was, you can’t do that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh come on! That was barely even bad!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are like children, I specifically told you not to do anything to them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually dear you said not to burn down the town,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re soooo smart don’t you- You know what just wait til I get home,” Regina threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Cruella snap at Mal</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mal! Don’t make the person who provides us food and wine, angry!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s all I’m good for?” Regina asked, laughing a little, she sighed, “Mal I have to go. We’ll talk about punishments later,” Regina warned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of punishments?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Mal asked. Regina rolled her eyes, she was sure Mal was smirking on the other end</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Regina was about to hang up when she remembered,”Oh and Mal, I found her. She’s wonderful. Regina hung up. She sighed again and looked around, everyone was staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin thought. Why on earth was Regina calling Maleficent dear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent? My other mom,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Lily thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know Regina I think we should be going now…” Emma said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded. They walked to the car but as Regina was getting into the driver’s seat she was stopped by Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina wait! You can’t just leave,” Robin started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Robin I know you mean well but I have some important things to do and you have a family,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d like to go back to Storybrooke,” He said uneasily. She just stared at him. Marian looked at him like he was crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you playing at Robin? You know that Marian isn’t able to go back into town,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well true loves kiss will fix her won’t it? She’s my true love. She’ll be fine,” Robin assured. Regina was slightly hurt. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s over me,’</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Regina thought. She looked from Robin to Marian and Roland. Roland. Roland deserves a chance to be happy. She’s doing this for Roland,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you darlings, if I don’t get my booze I will go </span>
  <em>
    <span>ballistic</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cruella said, throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect. She turned to Ursula, “It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- My fault? How will it be my fault?” Ursula asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suggested the sewage water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I- Mal?” Ursula stopped arguing with Cruella. Mal was staring off at the wall, she nudged Cruella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women turned to face Mal but she was in a far away place,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hellooooo? Earth to Maleficent,” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal jumped, “What? Oh right. Uhm I’m fine.” Mal took off upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not fine,” Cruella nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride back to Storybrooke was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward. Cruella’s car was spacious but it was only meant for 5 and they had 6. In order to fit they had to have Emma drive and Lily sit in the passenger seat leaving Robin, Marian, Roland, and Regina to sit together. Roland ended up not wanting to be apart from Regina so instead of sitting on Robin or Marian’s lap he sat on Regina’s, much to Marian’s dismay. Around a quarter through the ride Roland wanted to use the bathroom. As Marian started to open the door Roland stopped her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I want ‘Gina to take me!” Roland whined. Regina was more than happy to take him but she knew that Marain would have something to say about it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go with your mama Roland? She can take you,” Regina tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I wanna go with you,” he said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Emma and then at Robin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” she said taking his hand, “Let’s go,” they walked over to the rest stop and stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the car Robin took this time as an opportunity to get caught up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Emma…. Was that Maleficent on the phone?” He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh yeah, yeah it was,” Emma replied, raising an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no reason… just asking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, making everyone jump, Regina stood there ushering Roland inside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....go go go! Scooch in….alright let me in now,” they heard Regina say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sat down and patted her legs for Roland to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Swan drive,” Regina said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence continued and Regina was going mad until Lily broke the silence,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mo- Regina,” Lily corrected herself, “When will we get to Storybrooke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it shouldn’t take us another 2 hours but with Emma’s driving we might not get there til sundown,” Regina answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here!” Emma said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know,” Regina said with a smirk. Robin seemed to think that this was the right time to butt in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Regina….how have you been?” He asked innocently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at him and rolled her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing amazing,” she replied. Robin narrowed his eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing? How amazing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing as in, I’m happy” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good good….who’s she?” Robin asked gesturing to Lily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maleficent’s daughter,” Regina said, she gave Lily a sympathetic look which was returned, seems Lily has picked up on the fact that no one knew about Regina and Maleficent’s relationship,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had a daughter?” Robin asked, confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly,” Regina replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned away from Robin and rested her head on the window. She could feel Robin staring at her and she felt uncomfortable. She readjusted Roland on her lap and laid his head on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gina?” Roland said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Roland?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina doubted that Cruella had water in her car. Tequila and Whiskey maybe. But water? She wouldn’t be caught dead with it. Regina chuckled at the thought. She checked in the back pocket of the driver's seat and felt something. She pulled it out and it was in fact not water but….handcuffs? She raised an eyebrow ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that's</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> what she and Ursula do in the car</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Regina thought. She quickly put them away and saw that there was a water bottle on the passenger seat pocket. She reached over to grab it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!” Marian said (more like yelled).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina huffed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m reaching for the water bottle you insufferable b-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina!” Emma warned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina composed herself and got the water for Roland. She was just about to close her eyes when her phone rang. She scowled and answered it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This better be important,” Regina said briskly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Darrling! Good to hear from you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Cruella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well no need to be rude, I was just checking in,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine. Now why are you really calling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah you caught me. Yes, well, Mal has been acting a bit strange since your last call. What happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that. No need to worry. She’s probably just nervous to meet ou- </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter,” Regina said, hoping nobody caught her slip up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… alright then. Be sure to let us know when you arrive,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I will. Bye,” Regina said. She finally closed her eyes and let herself relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was shaken awake by Robin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina? Wake up we’re here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shot up. She looked around and saw that they were still in the car. They were right at the town line</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right right. Ok uhm first things first. Robin as soon as we cross the town line you need to kiss Marian. As soon as we cross, understand?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Drive Savior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma drove into town and Regina held her breath as she felt her magic coming back to her. She looked over and saw Robin give Marian a kiss. This time the kiss worked. A semi powerful burst of magic washed over them and Regina did her best not to gag. She pulled out her phone and called Mal. The phone didn’t even ring twice when Maleficent answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello? What happened? Are you ok?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry dear. We’re fine. We actually just got back so if you wouldn’t mind getting Cruella and Ursula and going over to Granny’s to meet us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Yes yes right away! Right away…...CRUELLA, URSULA! STOP SCREWING EACH OTHER AND GET DOWN HERE! MY DAUGHTER HAS ARRIVED!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness Mal! Try not to alert the entire neighborhood while you’re at in,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're right, you’re right. I'm just nervous! Ok my love we’ll meet you there in a second! Oh my gods these two are just taking their sweet time. I won the bet you know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I came home and I practically caught them with their pants down,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok fine maybe not pants down but they were obviously doing...explicit things. Anyways I won the bet!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Regina was about to say something when she heard Ursula’s voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You guys bet on us?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, you and Cruella bet on us as well,” Regina pointed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s different,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed, “Alright hurry up and get to Granny’s! We’re almost there.” Regina hung up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your mother Lily, let’s just say she very excited to meet you,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what the yelling was about? At least she’s excited about meeting me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just pulled up to Granny’s when they saw a cloud of green smoke appear in front of them. Regina saw her friends and her- lover?- appear from the smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was the first to step out of the car. She sat Roland back down next to Robin. She walked around the front of the car and went to the passenger seat to let Lily out. She opened the door and Lily stepped out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Now don’t be nervous ok? Your mother is very excited to meet you.” Regina said. Lily nodded and took a deep breath. Regina took Lily’s hand and the pair walked over to Maleficent and the other Queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina spoke first,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maleficent. This is Lily. Your daughter.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh! Robin is slightly picking up on Mal and Regina.... But more importantly, Mal is meeting Lily!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I forgot to mention that Marian is Marian and she isn't Zelena in disguise.<br/>This chapter is a little bit of a filler, I'm just trying to tie up a couple of loose ends and make the story more understandable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maleficent. This is Lily. Your daughter."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maleficent was never one to cry. She hated it. But today was an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily stood in front of her mother unsure of what to say. Regina nudged Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say something</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh- um- Hello.” Mal said. Regina sighed heavily. She opened her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted by a disgustingly cheerful voice behind her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina! Thank goodness you’re back! We need to talk,” Snow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to her with an annoyed look on her face, “Snow I don’t know if you haven’t noticed but this is not a good time,” Regina snapped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow looked at the stranger on Regina’s side, she gasped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that her?” Snow asked. Regina nodded. Snow took a few steps towards Lily but was stopped by Cruella and Ursula,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back away princess, you’ve done enough,” Cruella snarled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow stepped back, “I just want to talk to her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you don’t get to talk to her,” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Snow was backed up to Cruella’s parked car. She bumped into it and yelped. Snow looked into the car and was surprised to see that Emma wasn’t alone in the car. She gasped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Robin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing Robin’s name Mal’s head snapped over to Cruella’s car. She remained silent but her eyes flashed green, it went away as quick as it came. Snow walked to open the door for the small family,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin! It’s good to see you again!” Snow said, hugging him, “But….how did you cross the town line?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin paused before saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- y’know- true loves kiss…” he said uneasily. Ursula scoffed and was about to say something but Regina shushed her. By now everyone was looking from Regina to Robin uneasily. Lily, on the other hand, was growing tired of the vague exchanges,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Lily said. Both Regina and Mal turned their heads, “Yes?” they both answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty much everyone gasped. Regina realized what she said and froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Regina turned around slowly and looked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?!” Emma, Snow, Hook, David, and Robin said together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. So you see- I- I don’t have an explanation,” Regina said. Cruella and Mal laughed. Regina turned to them, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut it</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal spoke, “Well secret’s out. Boo hoo. If you’ll excuse us, we have to talk to our daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stepped up, "Wait- Regina- Daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed, "Yes, she's my daughter,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but your a….woman…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Robin I'm a woman. I'm also a woman who has magic," Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to walk with Mal but Robin grabbed her wrist and stopped her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Re-" was all Robin was able to say before Maleficent grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back and twisted it. Robin yelled in pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put your hands on her again. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you," Mal snarled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go!" Robin yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mal-" Regina said, taking a step towards her but she was stopped by Cruella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal twisted his arm harder. Everyone seemed scared except for Regina, Cruella and Ursula, and apparently Lily as well because she didn’t hold a concerned face, she had on a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I ever see you touch her again I will not hesitate to tear you apart," Mal said with a sinister snarl, "Do you understand me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Yes yes whatever just let me go!" Robin replied. Mal seemed satisfied with that answer and she pushed Robin away. Marian immediately ran to his side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Marian asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin cleared his throat, "Yeah I'm fine,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maleficent glared at everyone before she went to Lily, Regina, and the other Queens. She took Regina's hand and just as they were about to magic away Mal heard Robin mutter under his breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy dragon bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>" they heard him say. Mal looked ready to kill. Her eyes went from blue to green and Regina knew what was about to unfold. She quickly grabbed hold of Maleficent and magic-ed the two of them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the purple smoke cleared Regina saw that they were at the beach. She looked over at Mal who was changing into her dragon form. Regina braced herself. As soon as Mal was in her dragon form there was an ear-splitting roar. Regina looked up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you done?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mal, it's ok. I'm alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal's big green eyes observed her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See. I'm fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nudged Regina with her nose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nudged her again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maleficent I swear I will skin you and make you into boots," Regina threatened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Maleficent wasn't intimidated and she blew air at Regina through her nose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew Mal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina heard what sounded like a laugh come from the dragon. They stood there in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that we left Lily alone right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal's ears perked up. She switched back to her human form</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I overreact?" Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No not at all," Regina said reassuringly. She opened her arms and hugged Mal. She had missed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go find out daughter,"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Mal had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. A few moments later there was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud roar that made everyone's hairs stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They could have at least taken us," Cruella grumbled. She sighed and looked at the tiny, shocked crowd in front of them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well darlings as much as we'd love to stay and chat we must get going," Cruella said as she walked over to her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along darlings,” Cruella said to Ursula and Lily. Ursula walked over but Lily was still hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite,” Cruella said. Lily reluctantly walked over to Cruella’s car and sat down in the back seat. Cruella looked around her car and once she was sure that everything was intact she got inside the car and drove off, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” Cruella asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yeah?” Lily responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula gasped, “Oh you poor thing you don’t know what’s going on do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then let us tell you. Cruella, drive as slow as possible. This is gonna take a while,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Maleficent walked back to Granny’s in search of Lily. They scanned the lot and they didn’t see them. They walked over to Emma who was still standing there with her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Lily?” Regina asked urgently. Emma turned to her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look who finally made it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not mess with me right now Swan,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma sighed, “Ursula and Cruella took her. I think they’re on their way to your place,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t bother to answer and magic-ed her and Maleficent to her house. Regina looked around and didn’t see Cruella’s car anywhere. She walked inside and called their names but no one answered. She walked over to Mal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal shook her head. Just then they heard Cruella’s car pull up. A few moments later Ursula, Lily, and Cruella burst through the doors…..laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Mal both raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....and then she stormed out of the diner!” Ursula said in hysterics. Mal cleared her throat. The three of them looked up and saw Mal and Regina. This time Regina took charge,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, I think we should start talking now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded and Regina walked into the Living room and motioned for Mal and Lily to follow her. Lily was in awe. Yeah sure she’s never met them, and she should be holding a grudge, but her parents are very-</span>
  <em>
    <span>protective</span>
  </em>
  <span>-of one another. She wasn’t quite sure but she felt like she was going to like it here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! They really make my day!<br/>I'm changing the days that I update and it'll only be on Saturdays and Tuesdays.<br/>OK! Until next time! :)<br/>(Oh and don't worry, Robin will get more suffering &gt;:) but first, we have to make the Charmings suffer a bit...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I completely forgot that today was update day! But technically I haven't missed it because it's 11:55 pm and I still have 5 minutes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>In the week that Lily had been in Storybrooke, things were not looking good. The first day had started out well enough, Lily had thought that the previous day had been a dream. She was quickly reminded that it was in fact not a dream when Cruella came bursting into her room yelling about how Regina made pancakes. Lily had no idea why Cruella was acting like the pancakes were so amazing until she tried them, yeah the pancakes were amazing. The day was pretty relaxing. She talked more with her mothers and she was starting to bond with them. She also started bonding more with Ursula and Cruella, who were apparently “not a couple”, Lily didn’t believe that. When Dinner time came around Lily was astounded by how much Regina made and was about to ask how they were going to eat all of it, when Mal went and served herself for the 7th time. Apparently, dragons have a big appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Lily woke up earlier than usual and decided to look around the mansion that Regina called home. When Lily didn’t find anything interesting she went back to the kitchen to try and see if Regina had any cereal. But when she walked in the kitchen she did not find cereal, no she did not, instead, she found Cruella and Ursula in a tight lip lock. When they had finally pulled away from each other to breathe they saw Lily standing there. Eventually, Lily broke out of her thoughts and started laughing like a maniac. She ran upstairs to Mal and Regina’s room screaming, “I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!”, with Ursula and Cruella at her heels trying to shut her up. When Regina finally understood what happened she laughed with Lily, Mal had a smug look on her face and Ursula and Cruella were not amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third day was when things started to go wrong. Lily had woken up a little late so she had gotten ready in a hurry. When she made it downstairs she saw everyone watching TV in the living room so she went to serve herself breakfast. Everything was going fine until there was a knock at the door Lily got up, mouth full of cereal, and walked to the door. She opened it and spit out all of her cereal out the door. Snow White and her family were a bunch of...munchkins?... were standing at the door. Regina took charge and it turns out the five of them were invited to dinner. Regina had accepted the offer and things seemed ok until Regina asked for Henry. That led to a huge argument between the two families. In the end, Regina lost and Lily was having trouble keeping her opinions to herself so she let them out, using a few vulgar words. That incident led to a lot of gasps, specifically from Snow White. It also led to Lily being sent upstairs, like a scolded child, by Regina. Later that evening at dinner Mal and Ursula secretly high-fived Lily and Regina informed everyone that they would be going to Snow White’s loft for dinner on Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fourth day, Regina said they were going out to eat that day. Lily hadn’t been in town yet so she was more than happy for an opportunity to look around town. Things were going fine, since the weather was nice the five of them decided to walk to Granny’s, and Mal was pointing out all kinds of landmarks the whole time. They had finally made it to Granny’s and sat down when they saw Emma and Henry. Henry had run over to hug Regina and Maleficent and Lily couldn’t help feeling jealous. After Granny's, Lily made sure to stay by her mothers at all times. Sure it seemed a little childish but Lily was not going to let anyone take her away from her mothers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth day came around again and things were starting to look better. Nothing important happened that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brings us to day six. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily woke up at around 12:00 with a bad feeling in her stomach on Friday. She played it off as a mix of hunger and her nervousness so she got up and showered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lily finished showering she went downstairs to eat and she noticed that Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella were at the dining table, they were huddled over a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Lily asked. The three women turned to face her and held the note up to her face, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladies,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to the store to get a few things before the dinner tonight. Make sure you all feed yourselves, I will not be back until 3. There’s food in the pantry, try not to make a mess. I’ll see you soon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Regina</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily looked at them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella looked at her like she was crazy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so bad? What’s so bad? We don’t know how to cook! The closest me and Squidward over there have ever been to cooking is waiting in line at a Dominios as they made our pizza!” Cruella said hysterically. Ursula looked slightly offended at being called Squidward but she nodded in agreement. Mal just looked lost. Lily couldn’t help but laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys remember that Mom has magic right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not the same! Haven’t you ever read a Harry Potter book? You can’t eat conjured food!” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked confused, “But when Dumbledore made the food appear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the house-elves made the food. Dumbledore just poofed it onto the tables just like- wait. We’re straying off topic!” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok. Calm down! I don’t mean to brag but I can make some pretty good Mac and Cheese,” Lily said. The three looked at one another and gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was walking towards the door, hands full of grocery bags. She opened the door and was shocked when she saw the inside. Ursula was running around with a rag blowing the smoke away from the smoke alarms. Cruella was standing in the kitchen with Mal and they were trying to extinguish a dying fire. Lily was screaming- actually, all of them were screaming. It was absolute chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina put the bags down carefully before she slammed the door causing Ursula to fall and Cruella to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on!” Regina yelled. Mal and Cruella looked at each other then they pointed to Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was her! She did it!” Mal yelled. Lily gasped and looked at Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry dear, your mother is very scary when angry,” Mal replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You people burned down my kitchen?” Regina asked as she stormed into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t mean to! We had just- we were going to- Ah this is your fault!” Ursula said to Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Your fault! You left us alone to fend for ourselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left you alone for less than 5 hours! You couldn’t eat cereal? What even was this?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....it was supposed to be mac and cheese but y’know it turned out like that…” Lily said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Lily sympathetically, “Don’t worry dear, it’s quite alright,” Regina said. She looked at the burning pot on the stove and flicked her wrist. The pot disappeared as did the smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness!” Cruella said relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina glared at them, “I wouldn’t be so relieved if I were you, you three are going to pay for this,” Regina warned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us? Why us? It was Lily!” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you three are supposed to be responsible adults! Anyways I’ll need help with the lasagna so get to work you three. Lily you can go ahead and get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Regina turned her back Lily stick her tongue out at Mal discreetly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw that Lily,” Regina said. Lily ran upstairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to work!” Regina said to Mal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they finished making Regina’s special lasagna, it was time to leave. Regina quickly went to change Mal, Cruella, and Ursula did the same. When everyone was ready they all set out to the Charmings loft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina knocked on the door and looked back at her little “family”. She smiled a little. The door was swung open by Henry who greeted Mal and Regina with another big hug. He said hi Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina! Come in!” they heard Snow White say. They all stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow. How nice to see you,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too! You look amazing! Have a seat, have a seat!” Snow said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sat down in between Mal and Cruella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! You three will not sit next to each other! Cruella switch with Ursula, Mal move to my seat.” Regina said. The two of them groaned switched spots. Emma watched this and began to laugh. Lily looked over at her, a smile tugging at her lips. It took a while but they sat down and then they served the food, which was not the best. The only thing Mal and Lily would touch was Regina’s lasagna, apparently, their enhanced sense of smell told them that Snow’s food was not to be trusted. Regina, Ursula, and Cruella were not as lucky and had to learn the hard way. Swallowing hard Regina pushed her plate away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The food was lovely Snow,” Regina said kindly with a smile. Mal tried to suppress her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I’m glad you liked it.” Snow replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Lily how have things been going?”Emma asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked from Mal to Cruella to Ursula, they all seemed to remember the incident that happened earlier that day,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Great,” Lily blurted out. Emma nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s amazing! How are Maleficent and Regina as moms? I hope they’re good, I don’t mean to scare you but Regina </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> my stepmother and she did kill my father,” Snow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped. No one moved but eyeones eyes were darting from Snow to Regina. Then all of a sudden Lily started shaking. Everyone looked at her and Lily’s head sprang up. Her eyes had changed colors. Mal knew what that meant. Lily was turning for the first time. And that’s how day six went downhill. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I'm pretty sure that the Harry Potter magic rules and the OUaT magic rules are different but for my sake, we'll pretend that they're the same. Thank you for reading and goodnight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 12. There are some mentions of abuse in this chapter. Any spelling errors may be because I was EXTREMELY sleep deprived while I wrote this but I'm very sure that I got them all. Ok go on and read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lily shook and yelled in pain. Mal got up out of her seat and ran to Lily’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe,” Mal told Lily. Lily took a strangled deep breath. Regina watched in horror as her daughter writhed in pain. Red smoke engulfed Lily and Mal took a step back. When the smoke cleared there stood Lily in her dragon form. Lily looked down at her body. She saw the scales and the claws and jumped, her head hitting the ceiling as she did so. Little pieces of the ceiling started to fall. Lily’s eyes had widened and she began retreating into the kitchen where there was more space. Her tail had hit a few objects and Lily looked more sacred than ever. She curled up into the smallest ball she could but her tail had flicked over the kitchen island. Snow jumped up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Watch it!" Snow yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little </span>
  <em>
    <span>cretin</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to my daughter,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow gasped, “You know what Regina. You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vile </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman and I cannot see why my father ever would have chosen you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula and Cruella gasped and looked towards Regina. Regina looked ready to kill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> me because I saved your miserable life!” Regina spat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me </span>
  <em>
    <span>your majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s not my fault my horse ran off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Snow, I should’ve let you die on that horse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I would! I should have stayed on that hill with Daniel and watched you fall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you! You really are a monster! If you were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your stable boy then maybe you shouldn’t have accepted my father’s proposal!” Snow yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes were on fire, “You idiot! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>accept your father’s proposal! My mother did. I never wanted to marry that old bastard! He was terrible to me! You think of your father as some saint when all he really was, was an old perverted man who just wanted some fresh meat,” Regina’s eyes were daggers and they were staring directly at Snow, “Despite what you think he didn’t love me! I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was old enough to be my grandfather! I know you’re an idiot, tonight has proved that, but I didn’t think you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of an idiot! You think your father was so honorable, well he wasn’t! He was a terrible man who stole my innocence and used me as a pawn in his games! And yet each day I tried my hardest to put on a brave face. You probably thought I was happy didn’t you? Well I wasn’t. What you didn’t know was that every single night I cried myself to sleep, and every single night I had the same nightmare. My mother killing my true love </span>
  <em>
    <span>right in front of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You people are the reason for all my sleepless nights! I was an innocent person! You all ruined my life!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stopped and sighed, “I don’t care about your opinion on me. All my actions are justified! You heard me in Neverland, I have</span>
  <em>
    <span> no </span>
  </em>
  <span>regrets. Everything I did was because of you and your family. Every bad thing that happened to be was because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>family </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>my own mother. There are so many things about your father that you don’t know,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Regina’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. Everyone in the house was looking at her. Lily was so shocked that she had changed back into her human form. Mal walked to Regina and put her arm around her. Regina broke down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hurt me, he hurt me in the worst ways possible,” Regina said in a small voice. “And each time I would ask myself what I did to deserve that. I never got my answer.” Regina sobbed and she hugged Mal tighter than ever. Regina took a moment and then she wiped her tears and looked at all the concerned faces around her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never forgive him for what he did to me, for what he put me through, but I will not hold that against you all, I haven’t ever held it against you. Snow I didn’t punish you for your father’s actions, I punished you for your own actions, I wanted you to suffer and to be fair I still want you to suffer.” Regina saw everyone shudder, she turned to Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're leaving.” Regina said as she grabbed onto Lily and Mal grabbed onto Cruella and Ursula. They both magic-ed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lily was able to stand on her own Regina disappeared upstairs. Mal made sure to check up on Lily. She asked her if she was feeling ok, she fed her and then she sent her upstairs to have some much needed rest. Mal watched as Lily ran upstairs and sighed. She walked to the kitchen and saw Ursula and Cruella there. Mal went to sit on one of the island barstools and put her head in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That little-" Cruella started to say before Ursula stopped her. Cruella shut her mouth and continued to sit silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Ursula spoke up, “Did you know about all that?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal lifted her head, “Of course I did. I was the first person she talked to about it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*ENCHANTED FOREST*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina stood in front of the big fireplace of the Forbidden Fortress with her hand outstretched towards the fire. She tried concentrating on the fire and imagining it being extinguished. She took a deep breath and when she thought she did it she opened her eyes. She was quite disappointed when she saw that there was still a roaring fire there. Regina let out a frustrated sigh.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s got you angry little one?” a voice behind her asked. Regina didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Maleficent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you care? All you’ll do is make fun of me,” Regina replied with an attitude</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent was shocked by Regina’s outburst,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright dear?” Mal asked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mal looked at Regina. She studied her carefully and her eyes caught on a purple mark above Regina's elbow. She walked up and grabbed Regina’s arm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! What are you doing!” Regina said. Mal moved Regina’s cloak more and saw a big purple bruise on Regina’s arm. Her eyes widened</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who did this?” Mal asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina didn’t answer her and just looked away. Mal grabbed Regina’s face with her left hand, her right one still holding Regina’s arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who. Did. This.” Mal asked one more time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina was on the brink of tears. She blinked them back, “Leopold…” Regina said in a hushed tone. Mal felt everything inside her break. She couldn’t believe it. How could he? Mal would rip each one of his limbs off one by on- wait- what was she thinking? Why does she care so much about Regina? Mal brushed her thoughts aside and hugged Regina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s ok little one. It’ll all be ok,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*PRESENT TIME*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal knocked on Regina’s bedroom door. She walked in and saw Regina curled up in the bed. Mal smiled as she remembered a time not too long ago when she found Regina in this exact same position. She went to sit down at the edge of the bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gina…" Mal started carefully, "Want to talk about it?” Mal asked gently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head. Mal sighed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand…” Mal got up to leave but she was stopped when Regina grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me?” Regina asked, “Just hold me please,” Regina said in a small voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal made a small smile. She walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She opened her arms for Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here little one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled a little, just a little and that made Mal’s heart soar. Regina moved into Mal’s arms and placed her head on Mal’s chest. She exhaled deeply</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe now,” Mal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded but she still cried. She cried and she cried and Mal never let go of her. Eventually after a few long hours Regina fell asleep. Mal stayed awake, threading her fingers through Regina’s hair. After a while Mal decided she should go to sleep as well. She placed a kiss to Regina’s temple and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never let anyone hurt you again my love,”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I make myself sad while writing this? Yes, yes I did. If only you all could have seen me. I really didn't want to describe what Leopold did too much but just thinking about it made me tear up a little :(<br/>I hope you all enjoy this! <br/>(Also I haven't really talked about when all this takes place but with Valentine's day coming up I kinda want to make a cute little Valentine's Day chapter. Let me know what you all think!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another lonely Valentine's Day *sigh* But that's ok because it gave me time to write this!<br/>I haven't really made the time this takes place clear so we're just gonna go with it. I'm also Moving Regina's birthday to later because I want to celebrate it.<br/>Hope you all like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pst. Pst! Wake up!” Mal whisper yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily jerked awake and looked around frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s happening?” Lily asked in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal sighed with relief and sat down by Lily’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re awake. I have a question,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. So. Uh how do I word this? What is a Valentine’s Day?” Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked at Mal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what Valentine’s day is?” She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal rolled her eyes, “Well I’m not an idiot. It’s all about love and….things. It’s just...what do you do? Do I have to get Regina something?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiled, “No mom, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get her anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sure she would greatly appreciate it if you did get her something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Mal said, “What do I get her?” she asked sheepishly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want. Flowers, chocolate, a card, pretty much anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded her head. She got up,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help, Lily. I’ll be back later. If your mother asks, tell her I’m running errands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal walked out of Lily’s room and tiptoed over to Regina’s bedroom. Once Mal was sure Regina was asleep she went to go wake up Ursula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ursula! Wake up! We have things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula opened her eyes and groaned, she turned to look at the clock on her nightstand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal it’s six-thirty in the morning. Can’t it wait?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it can’t! Today is Valentine’s day and I have to make it special for Regina,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I never knew dragons cared about things like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal shoved Ursula,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it. Hurry up and get dressed we’re leaving in 5 minutes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula groaned and got up. While Ursula was getting ready Mal went downstairs. 5 minutes later Ursula came down the stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay let's go,” Ursula said. They walked outside and went to Cruella’s car</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the keys,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have them. I thought you had them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously I don’t. Where are they?” Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Cruella they could be in the bushes somewhere,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal let out a frustrated sigh, “It’s fine. We can walk,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula was not too keen on walking but she did it anyway. She followed Mal down the street and frowned when they turned away from town</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Ursula asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember seeing some flowers over here when I took Regina flying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Wait- why am I here? Can you get your lady her things on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can get my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> things on my own but I thought you’d want to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> lady something as well,” Mal said with a smirk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula stayed quiet but Mal could tell that she was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are!” Mal said excitedly. Ursula was about to comment on how excited Mal was but she stopped when she saw the flowers Mal was talking about. There in front of them was a huge flower field with just about every flower you could imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Ursula said. Mal nodded before she walked into the field, motioning for Ursula to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women spent a good half hour picking flowers and smelling them, making sure that they were perfect for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh how Mal despised that word. It made her sound like some sort of knight, or worse, a prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were satisfied with their flowers they set off to town,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going into town for?” Ursula asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily told me that Regina would like chocolate. So I’m getting Regina chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula scoffed, “Isn’t the big bouquet of flowers enough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is not. Regina deserves more than a few flowers,” Mal replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula faked gagging, “You two are so cute it makes me sick,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal smirked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shook Cruella awake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up! I’m up!” Cruella yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella looked at Regina, “Why can I never get any sleep?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes, “C’mon get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella groaned, “Whyyyyy?” she whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because today is Valentine’s day and I want to make it special for Mal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella made a noise and Regina grabbed a pillow and hit Cruella with it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Ok ok. What are you going to do darling?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal is gone, she’s probably out flying or something, so I want to make something for her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cute,” Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave her a look and Cruella got up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then let’s go. Oh but I suggest not waking Ursula up, she is not too nice in the morning,” Cruella advised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella and Regina went downstairs to the kitchen and Regina started getting the ingredients for waffles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles? What’s so special about waffles?” Cruella asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to look at her, “Well if you have any better idea feel free to share!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles are good,” Cruella said quickly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting Regina and Cruella’s chocolates Mal and Ursula were ready to head back when something caught Mal’s eye. A necklace with a beautiful red stone in the shape of a heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mal said with a gleam in her eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula looked at what Mal was talking about </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s beautiful! I’m certain Regina will love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mal was done getting the necklace they decided to check the flower shop. Just as they were approaching the shop they saw Robin walk inside. Mal started to growl and Ursula turned them in the direction of Regina’s house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Not that store,” Ursula said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at the breakfast she and Cruella made and she felt very victorious. She knew it wasn’t a grand meal but she knew that Mal would like it. She set the table and got all the food ready. Just as Regina finished serving each plate Lily came downstairs. Regina turned and smiled. Lily smiled back and the two of them embraced. Cruella watched them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Regina whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For understanding that I needed some time. For not thinking that I didn’t care about you.” Regina said, hugging Lily tighter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, mom. I understand. Besides what made Snow think saying that was ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the brightest.” Regina joked. Lily laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very proud of you though. You turned for the first time. You are a very beautiful dragon,” Regina said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You got that from me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina whispered, winking at Lily. Lily laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let mom hear you say that,” Lily warned, smiling. Regina was about to respond when she heard the front door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....careful! Don’t put it there! No- </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Ursula!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where else do I put it? You’re the one who wanted to go all out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Regina looked at each other and Cruella got up and walked to the door, right as she was able to see the door she gasped. Regina and Lily went over to Cruella, Regina looked and she gasped as well. Standing by the door was Mal and Ursula holding flowers and bags. When Mal and Urula saw that Regina and Cruella were there they froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw nothing!” was all Mal said as she and Ursula ran into the kitchen. Lily smirked and Regina did a little laugh, as did Cruella. Cruella, Lily, and Regina went back into the dining room and sat down at the table. After a few minutes they heard Mal and Ursula talking, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t have anything for you all. Totally don’t. Do us a favor and close your eyes!” Mal yelled from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled and closed her eyes, as did Lily and Cruella. Mal peeked her head into the dining room and motioned for Ursula to come out with the gifts. Mal placed Regina’s flowers, chocolates, and her necklace in front of Regina, Ursula did the same to Cruella. Then Mal put a box of chocolate in front of Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok open!” Ursula yelled. The three women opened their eyes and gasped. Regina looked at Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't have-” Regina started. Mal held up her hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at the box!” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina raised an eyebrow and picked up the smallest box in front of her. She lifted the top and gasped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal...It’s beautiful!” Regina said with a big smile. Mal was extremely relieved that she liked it and found herself smiling like an idiot. She turned to Lily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the chocolates are good enough dear,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er gud!” Lily said with a mouthful of chocolate. Mal laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Fish Sticks you shouldn’t have!” Cruella exclaimed. Regina laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are amazing. This definitely beats the breakfast I planned,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> beats breakfast,” Mal said. Regina rolled her eyes, smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You four are so mushy,” Lily said. Everyone chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat, I’m starving!” Ursula said. Mal and Ursula sat down telling everyone about their day. Ursula made it very clear she did not like the whole walking bit of that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So will you finally admit that you two are dating?” Lily asked. Ursula looked at Cruella,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They both said</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is what I had in mind with Regina's necklace. I was originally going to make it the necklace Regina got in Camelot but I found this picture and I thought it was cute (But you can imagine it any way you want)</p><p>https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thehunt.com%2Fthe-hunt%2FCh8okJ-this-necklace-&amp;psig=AOvVaw0KkG6F3K-OuCZKiFrA-nu5&amp;ust=1613426288753000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMCJj4ew6u4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAG</p><p> </p><p>Now isn't that sweet? SeaDevil has been confirmed! I hope you all enjoyed this little Valentine's day chapter! Have an amazing rest of your day! See you all again on Tuesday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for not posting yesterday! I did not forget it was just a very hectic day. Here is chapter 14.  After this chapter, I'm going to start making the chapters a little longer now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina grumbled as she made her coffee that morning. As she stirred her coffee angrily Lily came walking downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever that coffee did I’m sure it’s sorry,” Lily joked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at her as she drank from the mug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be this grumpy if those two morons would stop screwing each other every night,” Regina said agitated. Lily nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you heard them too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded. There were two loud creaks at the stairs and Regina looked at Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they not realize that Valentine’s day was </span>
  <em>
    <span>1 week ago!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina said, loud enough for the two people at the stairs to hear. Lily smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella and Ursula walked in. They met Regina’s angry glare and Lily’s tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo…… where’s Mal?” Ursula asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s still sleeping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept waking her up.” Regina said staring straight at Ursula and Cruella,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why on earth would you keep waking her up Darling?” Cruella asked Regina. Regina gaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little- You know what I mean!” Regina said, “As much as I love you two, there are things I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us shouldn’t hear,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula blushed, “Noted,” she said. Regina gave a slight nod and looked over to the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot! It’s almost 9!” Regina quickly downed her coffee, “Ok I have to go to the office,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily turned towards her, mouth full of cereal, “Why? I fought Thnow wath the mayor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to Lily, “No talking with your mouth full!” Regina scolded, “It looks like you have no manners,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily swallowed, “Sorry mom. I meant to say, I thought Snow was the mayor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she is but she’s doing a terrible job at running the town,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina quickly sped upstairs and put on her good work clothes. As she was going to fix her hair she remembered her necklace and put it on. She fixed her hair and once she was satisfied with how she looked she went over to Mal and attempted to wake her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regin shook her gently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal. Mal? Malllllll.” Regina said. Mal shrugged Regina’s hand off of her and turned away from Regina. Regina sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be late just because you don’t want to wake up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal groaned in response</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Mal. I have somewhere important to be,”  Mal didn’t stir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maleficent! If you do not wake up-” Regina was stopped when Mal grabbed hold of her and yanked her into bed. Regina laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal I’m serious I have to go,” Regina said as she tried to get out of Mal’s arms. She felt Mal chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re so funny. I have to go to the mayor’s office and get my job back,” Regina felt Mal release her. She got up and smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Mal replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok now get up,” Regina said as she walked out of the bedroom and down to the front door. Regina grabbed her purse and opened the door,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok everyone I’m leaving! Don’t burn the house down this time! There are leftovers in the fridge but if you don’t want that you can order from Granny’s!” Regina called as she walked outside. She got in her car and began driving to the Mayor’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin sat at a booth in Granny’s diner,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Will, she’s not happy with that dragon!” Robin exclaimed. Will Scarlet, Robin’s best friend, was sitting across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know mate, they seem pretty happy, you should have seen Regina when she first saw Maleficent again. She practically fell into her arms,” Will said as he started on his food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m sure she’s terrified,” Robin said, shaking his head. Will looked up at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care, mate? Don’t you love Marian? You should be focusing on her, not Regina! She needs you right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Robin said. Robins phone buzzed and when he checked it he got nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I’m meeting someone,” Robin said. Will raised his eyebrow but he didn’t ask any questions and he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About five minutes later someone sat in front of Robin. Robin jumped. He got a look at who was in front of him and he let out a sigh of relief. He put his hand out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Robin, Robin Hood,” Robin said as he shook the man's hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are Robin,” the man said with a smirk, “Nice to meet you, I’m Sidney Glass,” he said with an evil smile, “Now let’s get started, how do you want to hurt Maleficent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina got out of her car and walked into the Mayor’s office. She walked straight to her old office and swung the doors open. Snow, who was inside the office, jumped at the commotion. She looked up to see who was there,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina? What are you doing here,” Snow asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina put on a fake smile, “I am here for my job. I want it back. Now,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow frowned and quickly got defensive, she stood from the desk, “Now just a minute, you can’t just barge in here and demand-,” she was stopped by Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can. I think I speak for everyone when I say you are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>mayor. Nothing has been moving smoothly since I have been removed,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow frowned again, she opened her mouth to speak again but Regina beat her to it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear your protests. I know you think you’re an amazing mayor but you are not. I will be taking over, effective </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Regina said. Before Snow could protest any further Regina waved her hands and all of Snow’s belongings were put into boxes and they landed in front of Snow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you take those out on your own. I expect you to be gone by the time I get back,” and with that Regina walked out the office. She got into her car and immediately slumped down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was easier than I expected,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. She started her car and drove around aimlessly. She passed by Granny’s, Gold’s shop, the ice cream shop that Henry and Roland loved to go to, and she finally stopped in front of the school. She looked at her watch, 10:30. The pre-schoolers were normally in school until 11. She thought of Roland and smiled, she really missed that little boy. Regina looked up and sighed, she would have to see him another time. Regina drove back towards the mayor's office and began making a mental list of everything she needed to fix</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal was shouting as she walked downstairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IF YOU TWO KEEP ME UP FOR ONE MORE NIGHT I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!” she yelled. She heard Cruella scoff,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know darling, Regina has already lectured us,” Cruella called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal muttered insults as she drank from her coffee. Someone came up behind her and slapped a hand on her shoulder. Mal swiveled around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mom!” Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal sighed, “Hello dear, how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling same as you…” Lily said as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mal finished her coffee she let out a big sigh and let her head hit the cabinets. She thought for a moment. She rushed into the living room where Ursula and Cruella were,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cause another fire? Regina’s gonna kill us!” Ursula said panicking. Mal waved her off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t cause a fire! I had an amazing idea!” Mal said, “You know what we all need?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A puppy!” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not a puppy. Cruella would skin it anyways…” Mal said, getting a groan from Cruella</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to skin </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> litter of dalmatians and that’s all I’m known for,” Cruella said. Ursula snickered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush both of you. What we need is a girl's night. Just like the old times in the Enchanted Forest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like old times you say?” Cruella asked with a devilish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal returned the same smile, “Just like old times,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What in the world is Robin doing? But girl's night!!! I have been waiting for this moment. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll see you on Saturday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Saturday another chapter. I'm currently trying to make these chapters twice as long (which means they'll be 2000 words) for now but once I have more time the chapters will get larger. I'm also thinking of changing the update days to Sunday and Wednesday. Ok enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina was sitting at her desk going over weeks of paperwork. She couldn’t believe how bad a job Snow had done. Regina looked over at the clock on her wall, 5:30. She’d been working for nearly six hours and she was far from being done. Regina shook her head as she read over yet another paper, almost all of it was in the wrong order. Regina grabbed a pen and began making changes to it when her door was swung open. Regina scowled and, without looking up from the paper, yelled at the person who interrupted her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know there’s a thing called knocking?” Regina yelled. She heard a familiar laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where’s the fun in that darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked up and saw Cruella standing in her doorway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you guys mess up this time?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella looked mock-offended, Regina smiled. Cruella walked over and sat in the seat across Regina, “You offend me darling,” Cruella said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you here Cruella?” Regina asked, turning back to her papers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella shifted in her chair, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was assigned to grab you,” Cruella said. Regina looked back at Cruella</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab me? What do you mean-” Regina started but she was stopped when Cruella got out of her chair and yanked Regina out of her chair as well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cruella!” Regina yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Gina?” Cruella asked innocently. She led Regina out the office and to the building’s doors. Regina scanned the parking lot and saw Cruella’s car parked. She squinted and saw that Mal and Ursula were in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to?” Regina asked. Cruella smirked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Cruella replied. She led Regina to the car and opened the back door. Ursula, who was in the back, smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you people doing to me?” Regina asked suspiciously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal turned around in the passenger seat, she smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a girl’s night,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned, “Listen ladies as much as I love you all, I can’t. I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ton</span>
  </em>
  <span> of paperwork that needs to be sorted out and-” Regina was interrupted by Mal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You are going to have fun tonight,” Mal said, Regina gave her a look, “Oh come on! We haven’t had a proper girl’s night in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mal whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed, “Well we’re just going to have to wait a little longer,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women groaned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See told you she’s lost her spark,” Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned her head to face Cruella, “Excuse me? I have not ‘lost my spark’ I have all my spark! All of it!” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula turned to Regina, “Oh yeah? Prove it,” she said with a smirk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina squinted her eyes, “Ohhh, I see what you did there,” she laughed. Just as Regina was about to step out of the car she heard the doors lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Cruella I have to do things,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella shook her head, “Wasn’t me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to Mal, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlock the doors Mal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mal repeated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Cruella and Ursula ‘ooooooh’-ed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina clenched her jaw, “Open. The. Door,” She demanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal looked Regina straight in the eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina narrowed her eyes, Mal did the same. Ursula and Cruella watched in both fear and amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few, excruciating, moments Regina spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula and Cruella laughed in delight and Mal smiled, Regina rolled her eyes but everyone saw the smile that was playing at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Cruella, drive like you’ve never driven before! Hurry before she changes her mind!” Ursula said, and with that they were off, speeding down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roland was sitting outside, playing in the mud. He looked around the big forest that was surrounding him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roland?” Marian called out. Roland looked behind him and saw his mom standing outside of the tent. He quickly got up and ran into the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s papa?” Roland asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian sighed, “I’ve been wondering the same thing,” she said bitterly. She put a plate in front of Roland,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland began eating and right as he was finishing his food a very disheveled Robin stumbled into the tent,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian turned to face him, “Where the hell have you been?” she yelled. Robin turned to look at her and shushed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian looked at him like he was crazy, “Did you just shush me?” she asked in a dangerous tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obvi</span>
  </em>
  <span>ously” Robin slurred</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian took a deep breath in, contemplated a few things, then she looked straight into his eyes, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>done with you right now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian walked out of the tent and Robin went after her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian!” he yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian turned around, “Leave me alone Robin! I’m going out!” she yelled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin walked back into the tent </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What happened to mama?” Roland asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama is being a stubborn bit- </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’ll be back later,” Robin said. He walked over to the makeshift bed and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cruella’s car pulled into the parking lot of The Rabbit Hole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned, “Are you kidding me? It’s six in the afternoon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella cackled, “That’s never stopped us before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re right…” Regina murmured </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Regina, she groaned again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Let’s go get wasted,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queens of Darkness walked into The Rabbit Hole and sat down. Since it wasn’t quite night time yet the bar didn’t have many people. A bartender came up to them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you ladies?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shots,” Cruella replied immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore her,” Regina said, “We’ll have four Cosmopolitans,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fun,” Cruella muttered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender chuckled, “I’ll get those ready,” he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we said girl’s night I was expecting a lot more alcohol,” Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina patted Cruella’s arm, “I’m sure you were,” she said, “Anyways if we are going to drink we should be classy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>3 HOURS,  6 SHOTS, AND 2 GLASSES OF WINE LATER….</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not Regina’s definition of ‘drinking classy’ but Cruella had convinced her to loosen up a little. Well loosening up a little led to </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> shots being ordered for each of them. It also led to Cruella standing on top of one of the tables singing very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>poorly. Ursula was standing on the dance floor cheering her on and Mal was swaying to the music. Regina couldn’t help but laugh. She couldn't remember the last time they all had a good time like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Ursula, who had now joined Cruella on the table, as she sang a very off-key and drunk version of ‘You Don’t Own Me’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Don’t tell me what to do! Don’t tell me what to say!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina cheered them on. Then someone came up next to her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Regina,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked and saw that it was none other than Tinkerbell herself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t the overgrown moth,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinkerbell’s jaw dropped, “If it isn’t the burnt-out villain,” she said back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Regina’s jaw dropped. Mal turned and looked at Tinkerbell,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who sprinkled the bitchy dust?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal this is Tinkerbell, I don’t know if you’ve met her yet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded, “She is the fairy that gave you false information on your love life,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to look at Mal, shocked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s drunk, she has no idea what she’s saying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal frowned, “No. If I remember correctly you called her a ‘flying bimbo who can’t tell her left from her right let alone tell me who my soulmate is’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina grabbed the shot from the table and downed it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally drunk…” Regina said again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinkerbell laughed and sat down next to Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” Regina asked Tinkerbell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I walked in here, saw you, and decided to check-in,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina scoffed and drank from her glass,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check-in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Tinkerbell said, she looked at Ursula and Cruella on the table, “Girl’s night?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, “Yup,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat in silence for a moment until Tink got up to use the bathroom,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save my seat!” She said as she walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tinkerbell was out of sight Regina shoved Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- What did I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I talk badly about someone you aren’t supposed to repeat it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal laughed, “I know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this seat taken?” someone asked. Regina recognised the voice and stayed quiet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? I asked if this seat-” the person said again, Regina stopped them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to repeat yourself dear, I ignored you just fine the first time,” Regina said. Regina looked up at them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Marian?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Long </span>
  </em>
  <span>story,” She saw Regina raise an eyebrow, “Robin came home drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s been coming home later than usual and he’s telling me that it’s ‘business’ or some crap but I don’t believe him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, “Roland?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left him back at the camp. I just needed time for myself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if it makes you feel any better, Robin was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. I mean he was good for companionship but other than that,” Regina shook her head, “Not that useful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian laughed, “Good to know,” she stayed quiet for a minute, “So he wasn’t with you?” she asked quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed and shook her head, “Nope,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Marian if he’s acting like that you should probably talk to him about it,” Regina said, “He can be pretty dense sometimes but just talk to him about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and if that doesn’t work just give him a good kick in the balls,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian laughed again, “I’ll keep that in mind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Regina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not half bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled, “I could say the same about you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal shook Regina’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! They’re singing Cruella’s song!” Mal cried out hysterically. Regina turned her attention to the two drunk women on the table and laughed when Ursula lost her footing and fell. Mal and Regina ran over to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula jumped up, “I am okay!” she said in a cheery voice. Regina turned to Mal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next girl’s night we are staying in and watching movies,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded, “Agreed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella came up behind the two of them, “Let’s go break stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal looked at Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina paused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go break stuff,” she repeated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cruella was standing on top of the car with a bat. She swung and it went right through the windshield. They all yelled. Next it was Mal’s turn, she grabbed the bat from Cruella and swung it as hard as she could into the passenger side window. The window broke with a loud crack. She moved on to the other three windows and once they were smashed Ursula was up. She poured gasoline </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the sheriff’s car. When she finished she motioned for Regina to light it on fire,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to pay for this!” Regina yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it!” They all yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina threw a fireball straight at the car and it burst into flames. The Queens of Darkness jumped up and down and laughed. To anyone else it might have sounded like a bunch of evil cackles but to Regina it sounded like pure joy. Oh how she missed being on the dark side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More!” They yelled. Regina laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four women snuck around Main Street. They did their best to be discreet. They came up to a boutique that Regina never really liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” Regina said. Ursula smiled and began collecting the biggest rocks she could find and grabbed them with her tentacles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it!” Mal whisper yelled. Ursula threw all the rocks at the boutique's window. The Queens ran as fast as they could and watched in delight as people who heard the noise walked out. When the owner of the boutique, a friend of the Blind Witch, came out Regina tried her best not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the story with her?” Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. She’s just friends with the Blind Witch,” Regina said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily was sitting at home on the couch. Her mom had told her that she was going to have a girls night so Lily didn’t expect them to be home at ten thirty. The drunk queens stumbled into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilyyyyyyy, we’re hommmeeeee,” Mal called out in a sing-songy voice. Lily laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the living room Mom!” she called</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of them came into the living room. Regina collapsed onto the couch, as did Ursula and Cruella. Mal had nowhere to go so she settled for the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned, “Three hours of drinking and two hours of destruction,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to make some popcorn and watch a movie, you guys wanna join?” Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” They all said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stay here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had popcorn they got comfortable and started the movie. Lily decided to have a little fun and played </span>
  <em>
    <span>101 Dalmatians</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She watched and smiled as Cruella began explaining how it was all misinterpreted. They ended up staying up until four in the morning watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Little Mermaid, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping Beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lily loved when they yelled at the TV screen. Once they finished the movies everyone went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight little one,” Mal mumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really know where the whole Marian and Regina interaction came from but I kind of like the idea of Marian and Regina being friends so I'm just going to roll with it. I also realized I said Marian wasn't pregnant and then in the last chapter I said she actually was pregnant- yeah she is NOT pregnant. Let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to mention them. Until next time!<br/>P.S if this seems all over the place then blame it on my exhaustion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh. I want to start off by saying sorry for not posting on Tuesday...or Wednesday...but I posted now so don't hate me. I also want to say thank you all for over 100 kudos! It really means the world to me! Alsooooo....we're almost at 2000 hits!!! I am DYING on the inside. Thank you for the support! Happy reading<br/>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Emma walked into the police station she noticed something was off. When she went into her office she noticed that her desk drawers were open. She also noticed that the keys to the spare sheriff car weren’t there. Emma groaned. She had already been up all night after being called about a potential break in at the town boutique. After doing a thorough sweep of the rest of the office Emma went running out of the building. She had just made it out of the building when she got a phone call,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma, we have a situation involving a sheriff car. Meet me and your mom at the troll bridge,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the keys are missing. I was just about to go looking for it. I’ll be there in 15,” Emma said. She hung up and jogged over to her car</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind and hungover. She had her hand holding up her forehead as she went over documents. Even after three decades Regina still hated this part of being Mayor. As she complained internally her office phone rang. Thankful for the distraction she answered quickly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayor Mills,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Regina, it’s Emma. We have a problem involving the spare sheriff car. It looks pretty bad. We’re at the troll bridge, meet us when you can,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned and threw her head into her arms. After a few seconds she put herself back together and gathered her things to go meet Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told them I would have to pay for it, did they listen to me? No. Now I have to go and deal with all this,” Regina muttered as she walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal woke up and stretched. She let out a big yawn. She turned over and felt the area next to her, it was cold. She sighed, Regina had gone to work. Mal laid there for a while until she decided it was time to get up. Mal got up and walked into the bathroom to shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>15 minutes later Mal was out of the shower and dressed in a grey pantsuit. Once she felt presentable she walked downstairs and was greeted by Lily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mom,” Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal gave Lily a big smile, “Hello sweetheart,” she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the cup of coffee that was waiting for her. She took a sip and walked into the living room where Ursula and Cruella were. Mal looked around the house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s starting to get depressing staying in this house all day. What do you say we go to Granny’s and eat?” Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad you said something, I swear I’m going mad,” Cruella said as she stood up from her seat. Ursula did the same and Mal called out for Lily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, get ready we’re going out,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily, who was already upstairs, yelled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay give me a minute I'll be down soon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal smiled and looked back at Ursula and Cruella, she frowned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are going to change right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula looked at her stained shirt, as did Cruella. They pinched their lips together,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…." They said as they walked upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina's car had just pulled up to the troll bridge and Regina grimaced as she saw the car. Yeah they definitely overdid it. Regina parked at the side of the road and walked over to the Charmings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" She asked, trying to sound confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I was patrolling the area and that's when I saw this," Charming said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks pretty scorched up," Snow said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes that is obvious,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow hesitated, "What I mean is….M-" Regina interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare go making assumptions," Regina warned dangerously. Snow kept her mouth shut the rest of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well seeing as we don't know who did this I say we get rid of the car and I'll work out something to get a new one" Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming put on his annoying 'leader' face and Regina wanted to slap it off him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait Regina. Whoever did this destroyed ou-" he started. Regina stopped him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you can't go around solving every single problem that comes your way, right?" Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I- I think we should get justice for this," Charming said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes, again, "David it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>car,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, "I'll deal with it, you all can go," Regina said, waving them off. The three of them reluctantly stepped away from the car and got into their separate vehicles. As they started their cars Regina waved a hand and had the car transported away to the junkyard. Regina went back to her car and started driving back to her office </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yay time for more mind numbing work</span>
  </em>
  <span>' she thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily walked into Granny's diner uneasily. Ever since she came to Storybrooke she'd only really been at Regina's house. She walked over to the counter and Mal, as well as her 'aunts', walked behind her. Thankfully Lily's entrance hadn't been noticed but the second the Queens of Darkness stepped in the place became dead silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess they're still scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Lily thought. She looked over at the waitress who was approaching her and have her a slight nod</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Lily said quietly. Why was everything so awkward? The waitress smiled at her and looked at the customers who were staring at the Queens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you people mind your own business for once?" The waitress yelled at them. Slowly the customers turned back to their food and carried on with their conversations. Mal walked over and gave her a thankful glance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Ruby," she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed, "My pleasure. Yelling at people is my fourth- no- fifth favorite thing to do," Ruby said. She looked at Lily, "Is this your daughter?" She asked. Mal looked at Lily with pride,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes she most certainly is," she said. Ruby smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok what can I get you guys?" Ruby asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal looked over the menu while the others ordered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh I'll have the lasagna," Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have the fish sticks again," Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh I'll just get a burger," Lily told Ruby. Ruby nodded as she wrote down their orders, she turned to Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you Mal?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal pursed her lips before putting down the menu, "I'll have a burger as well," she said, "Oh can I also get one of those salad things Regina likes?" Mal asked, she paused then remembered something, "Can we also get water for the four of us?". Ruby nodded and walked away. A few moments later she came back with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily turned to her mom, drinking her water, "You guys sure do have a big fan club," she said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded, "We sure do. Everywhere we go people ask for my autograph," Mal jokes, "But Fish Sticks and Pound Puppy don't get asked as often," she said. Lily laughed at Ursula and Cruella's nicknames and started choking on her water. Mal chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby?" Mal called out. Ruby's head popped out from the kitchen door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we get out things to-go?" Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing Mal," Ruby called back. Cruella looked at Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To-go? Where are we going, darling? Not the house. Anywhere but the house," Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal waved her off, "No not the house. We're going to go have lunch with Regina," Mal said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting at her desk. She shifted in her chair and was starting to get uncomfortable after sitting for so long. She looked at her watch and saw she still had a good four hours until her day was over. Maybe she should have left the job to Snow. As Regina was going through the paperwork on her desk her office door swung open</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear to the gods I will murder whoever just opened my door," Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job you've already made her angry," a voice said. Regina looked up and saw her daughter as well as Mal, Ursula, and Cruella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily," Regina said happily. She stood up and walked over to give Lily a hug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What brings you all here?" She asked. Lily walked over to Regina's couch and sat down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were going crazy staying in the house all day so we decided to go to Granny's and get something to eat," Lily explained. Regina looked over at Mal who was holding one of the Granny's carry out bags. Regina quickly went to grab the bag, giving Mal a kiss on the cheek as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw Gina where's our kiss?" Ursula asked. Regina looked at them, "Go kiss yourselves," Regina joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys better have gotten me my salad because I am going crazy," Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry we did," Mal said, "May I ask what's got you so stressed out?" She asked, instantly regretting it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes you may ask, you caused it," Regina said, "I have a raging headache and I've been doing so much random and unnecessary paperwork,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how I caused that," Mal said. She grabbed her own food from the bag and sat next to Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not your fault, what's your fault-</span>
  <em>
    <span> all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your fault- except Lily- is the fact that I got a call from Swan today. You want to know what it was about? Well I'm going to tell you. She called me about a 'situation' involving the spare sheriff car," Regina said narrowing her eyes at the Queens, "I told you I would have to pay for it," she said, "Luckily they didn't find out it was us, thought they did accuse Mal of having something to do with it, don't worry I shut down that thought,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed and looked at them, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next girls night we're watching movies," Regina said. Cruella jumped up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a next time!" She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stared at her, "I- did you not get the point or where you just not listening," Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella sat back down, "I may have learned to tune you out whenever you're angry," Cruella admitted. Ursula laughed a little which caused Mal to laugh which caused Lily to laugh which caused Regina to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you people will be the death of me," Regina said, taking a bite of her salad, "Thith ith thoooo gud," Regina said. Lily laughed again. They four women continued talking about their days and they somehow ended up on the subject of pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fish?" Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too small," Regina replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lizard?" Lily tried again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already have your mother," Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Owl,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we in Harry Potter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you keep shutting down every idea I'm giving you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart I have already gone through twelve years of denying pets," Regina reminded her. Lily thought for a moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina paused, "Next,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily raised her eyebrow, "A dog? You want a dog? That's perfect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- What? I never said that," Regina said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hesitated,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't like dogs,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooo I think you want a dog," Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily I do not want a dog," Regina said laughing awkwardly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She definitely wants a dog," Ursula whispered to Mal. Mal smirked and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh this is good! What do you think of pugs? Bulldogs? Terriers? Chihuahua? No chihuahuas are demons…," Lily kept rambling on and on about dogs and Regina had to pretend to be uninterested. Right as Lily was talking about proper dog care Regina's door opened. Emma walked in, Henry close behind her. Immediately, Henry ran over to hug Regina,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello little prince," Regina said, "How are you?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Ma took me to get some new comics and they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool!" Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So since it's your week I just figured I'd drop him off here. I didn't know you had company," Emma said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfectly fine Ms. Swan," Regina said. Emma nodded. She stood there awkwardly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina cleared her throat, "Goodbye Ms. Swan,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Right. Bye kid," Emma said as she walked away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye mom!" Henry replied. Regina caught up with Henry and Ursula pulled Mal aside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Lily's birthday is next month...we could get her that dog," Ursula said. Cruella popped up over Mal's shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh sounds fun! You can ask me anything I am an expert on dogs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal rolled her eyes, " I'm sure you are,"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A dog?! Can you imagine Regina with a dog? It would be so sweet. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, I am so sorry I keep posting late but this week has been the absolute worst, like terrible. I might not post on the regular days but I will still post twice a week. Just wait until the end of March, I'll have a school break and I will dedicate it all to writing, I promise. Ok, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina turned on her side. She opened her eyes a little and was able to make out the numbers on her clock, 9:45. Immediately Regina hopped up, rushing to get dressed. Before Regina could fully make it out of bed a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back into bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re off today,” a sleepy voice reminded her. Mal wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close. Regina relaxed into the embrace and moved her body closer to Mal’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very warm,” Regina said softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal hummed, “I’m a dragon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stayed like that for a good while until they heard something fall downstairs. Regina sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we get up and check on our four children,” she said, untangling herself from Mal. Mal immediately started grasping the air trying to get Regina to lay back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The children can wait,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled, “No they cannot. Now get up before I throw water on your face,” Regina threatened. Mal groaned and got up very slowly. Regina quickly changed into comfortable clothes and walked downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw Lily and Henry standing at the kitchen island, they looked like they were having a good conversation.  She looked at her kids and smiled, they were getting along. Regina cleared her throat and the two looked over at her. They walked over to greet Regina, Henry made it to her first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning mom,” he said, giving her a hug. He moved out of the way and let Lily do the same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning mom,” Lily said, also giving Regina a hug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled, “Good morning,” she said. Regina stepped back to take a good look at them. She could get used to starting off her mornings like this. Suddenly Regina felt two sets of arms wrap around her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning mother dearest,” Cruella said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Regina looked behind her and saw both Ursula and Cruella hugging her. She laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are unbearable,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love us,” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s debatable..” Regina murmured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard that!” Cruella and Ursula both said. Regina heard Henry laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a creak at the stairs and Regina looked over and saw Mal walking towards them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning mom,” Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Mal,” Henry said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal greeted them with smiles and walked over to Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning little one,” Mal said, giving Regina a kiss. Regina smiled and kissed Mal back. Behind them, Lily and Henry were making fake gagging noises and Cruella and Ursula were wolf-whistling. Regina broke the kiss to stick her tongue out at her kids and turned and gave Ursula and Cruella a very discreet gesture with her finger. She turned back to Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking, since today I don’t have to do anything why don't we all go swimming?” Regina whispered. Mal thought for a moment and nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could teach Lily more about her dragon side too,” she said, “Maybe I could even take Henry on a ride over town…” Mal tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Regina said, more like yelled. The other four people in the room looked over at Regina curiously. Mal chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only suggesting,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Mal for a moment, “You’re going to take him either way aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I asked first,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes and turned herself to Henry and Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kids, we are going to the beach today,” Henry pumped a fist into the air, “Go get your things and then come downstairs to eat, we’ll leave at twelve,” Regina finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry ran out of the kitchen and sped upstairs, Lily went as well but with a little reluctance. Regina raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to check in on Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ursula, Cruella you guys are going too!” Regina yelled. Regina heard some mumbling coming from the living room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll pass on this one darling,” Cruella called from the other room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned, “Come on! This was supposed to be a family outing!” she yelled. Regina immediately heard her running towards the kitchen. Cruella stumbled in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family? As in us? Ursula and I? We are considered family?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are you moron,” Regina said. Cruella laughed victoriously. She ran over to Ursula and dragged her upstairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids!” Cruella yelled, “Call me auntie Cruella now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina watched as Cruella and Ursula went upstairs to get ready for the beach. She shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m regretting telling her that,” she said to Mal. Mal nodded. Regina sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start on the food. Should I take something to the beach? Or do you want to go to Granny’s afterward?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny’s. Definitely, Granny’s,” Mal answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later the ‘family’ was headed to the beach. They had taken Cruella’s car which apparently could hold six people if you fit them right. The entire way Henry was talking excitedly about the sandcastle he would build. Regina could not help but notice the fact that Lily did not look as excited. When the car finally pulled into the beach Henry was the first to bolt out, Ursula was more than happy to look over him so she went as well. Mal was the next out of the car and she offered her hand to Regina but Regina shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stay behind and talk to Lily, I think something is bothering her. You go ahead with Cruella,” Regina whispered. Mal looked at Lily and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Pound Puppy! We are going to make the best sandcastle ever seen,” Mal said grabbing Cruella and running away. Regina could hear Cruella yelling at Mal. She laughed and then turned to Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok spill,” Regina said, getting out of the car and walking over to Lily’s side to help her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to spill mom,” Lily said, getting out of the car as well. Regina wrapped an arm around Lily and shook her head, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why were you looking like a scolded dragon the entire ride?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily laughed and gave her mom a playful shove, “I was not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed with her, “Seriously sweetheart, if you don’t feel comfortable with this or if you’d rather be doing something else-” Lily stopped her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mom that’s not it...it’s...well…I can’t swim,” Lily confessed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was about to say something but Lily stopped her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never at any of my foster homes long enough to actually be taught to swim,” Lily said. Regina shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, that is perfectly fine,” she said, “You want to know something? I didn’t know how to swim up until almost two months ago,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Your mother was the one who taught me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did she teach you?” Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were flying around town and she dove headfirst into the water,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked at her, shocked. Regina laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry we’ll teach you the normal way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair made their way over to the shoreline and they saw Mal and Cruella working at lightning speed to make a sandcastle, directly across from them were Ursula and Henry, also making sandcastles. Regina smiled and looked over at Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna show them who’s boss?” Regina asked. Lily smiled and nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wipe the floor with them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the mother-daughter duo went to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you're talking about, ours is obviously the best one,” Regina argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no darling, ours is the best,” Cruella said back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you have horrible taste, ours is the best,” Ursula said. They had been on this topic for the last five minutes, each thinking their sandcastle was the best. Mal and Cruella’s was a small castle with a small dragon laying on the lawn, it also had dozens of other animals. Ursula and Henry’s castle was inspired by the underwater castle in The Little Mermaid. Regina and Lily’s castle, which they thought was the best, was Regina’s castle from the enchanted forest. Regina even added the courtyard as well as her apple tree. While the three women continued fighting over who’s was best Mal, Lily, and Henry sitting off to the side watching in boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think they’ll keep arguing?” Lily asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother can keep an argument going for weeks if she really tries. Back in the Enchanted Forest one of our arguments lasted for over a month,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Over what?” Henry asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apples,” Mal said with a shiver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Henry burst out laughing. Mal smiled and looked over to the still arguing women, she sighed and got up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go swimming and continue this when we’re done?” Mal suggested as she walked over. Mal saw that Regina wasn't going to back down so she added, "For the kids?". That won Regina over,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But we are not finished here,” she said pointing to the sandcastles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marian was sitting in the tent with Roland on her lap, brushing out his hair. Out of nowhere, Robin came stumbling inside the tent. Roland jumped and looked over at his father. Marian got up and moved to Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me, Robin? It’s one in the afternoon!” Marian yelled furiously. Robin only grunted at her in response and went to throw himself on the bed. Marian went to grab Roland and they walked out of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going, mama?” Roland asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian shook her head, “I don’t know sweetheart,” she said. They walked for a long time, looking at the sights of Storybrooke. Eventually, they made it to the beach and Marian was surprised to see Regina there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently Lily was a quick learner and she got a hang of swimming. She swam with Henry and Regina and she was having the time of her life.  All of a sudden Lily was lifted up out of the water. She looked down and saw Mal’s dragon form. Lily screamed then laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” she yelled. Regina looked over at her daughter and laughed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella cackled, “Drop her Mal!” she yelled. Mal roared and dumped Lily back in the water. When Lily resurfaced she swam over to Regina,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get me unless you wanna get mom too!” Lily said, thinking she found a way to stop Mal. Well, she was mistaken and Mal went and picked both Lily and Regina. Regina screamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done Lily!” Regina said as she hit the water. When the two resurfaced everyone was laughing at them and Mal was herself again. Regina went over and smacked Mal’s head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will pay for this,” she warned. Regina looked back over to the shore and was surprised to see Roland and Marian there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian?” Regina said. Everyone turned to look where Regina was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool Rolands here!” Henry yelled. They all swam closer to shore and Regina got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian...what brings you here?” Regina asked. Before Marian could answer Roland ran over to Regina and gave her a hug,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Gina! I missed you!” he said. Regina hugged him back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Regina said. She looked over at Marian who shook her head. Regina took that as a sign not to ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, Roland….Oh, do you want to help me with something very important?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland nodded. Regina led him to the three sandcastles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok which sandcastle do you like best?” she asked. He thought for a moment and pointed to the castle on the right which just so happened to be Regina and Lily’s castle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed, “HA! See I told you ours was best!” she yelled. Both Ursula and Cruella started objecting, saying that it wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no ladies. The boy has chosen,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella scoffed, “Well the boy is wrong,” she said. Regina did another hidden finger gesture towards Cruella. She grabbed Roland and led him back to his mom,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a park a little farther ahead, why don't you take him there?” Regina suggested. Marian looked at Roland and nodded sadly. As they were walking away Regina called out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need me to go kick his ass just tell me!”. Marian laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do!” she said back. Regin walked back over to her family. She and Mal shared a knowing look and Regina sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina refused to allow any one of them to walk into Granny’s until they were dressed properly and they didn’t smell like the sea. With a little help from Regina’s magic, they were able to do that quickly and they walked into the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Granny!” Henry said as he hopped onto one of the barstools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Henry,” Granny said, she nodded at the Queens and Lily, “Ladies. What can I get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my regular salad please,” Regina said, sitting down next to Henry. The rest of them got cheeseburgers which Regina was not proud of. Lily sat down next to Regina and Mal was not too happy with that,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrayed by my own daughter,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina scoffed, “Mal it will not kill you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> seat away from me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might!” Mal said back. Regina shook her head and mouthed crazy to Lily while pointing at Mal. Lily did a very discreet nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for everyone to finish their food, they were pretty exhausted from the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom….can I have a milkshake?” Henry asked. Before Regina could say no Lily asked her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah can we have milkshakes mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we Gina?” Cruella joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children…” Regina murmured. She flagged Ruby down and ordered six milkshakes. When the six of them walked out of the diner, milkshakes in hand, they decided to walk home and just bring the car later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they made it home they immediately collapsed on the couches. Ursula and Cruella on one of the big ones, Henry and Lily in the armchairs, and Regina and Mal on the other large couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie?” Lily asked. They nodded. They ended up staying there, watching movies until dinnertime. Then they went to bed, and Regina was glad to have spent time with her family that day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how was this chapter? I was happy with it overall (btw the Robin stuff will develop in a little). Let me know what you thought of it! Until next time!<br/>(Also, the way that I'm writing each chapter is sorta like writing each day. Do you guys like it this way? Or should I change it up. You tell me.)<br/>(Another also, I wasn't sure how many days have passed in the fic so we'll pretend it's been about 2 months)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry it's taking so long for me to post but we might have to get used to it until I get more time to write. Ok I hope you all like this chapter, it may seem a bit rushed in the beginning but that's not the important part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed Regina could not catch a break. For the last two weeks she had practically lived in the office, making phone calls, finishing paperwork, signing documents. Any time she had a moment to spare she spent it sleeping. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She also felt guilty. Regina had barely spent any time with her family, the last time they had all been together, in the same place, was the day at the beach. Regina looked up from her desk and at the clock, 3:47. She had a meeting with Emma at 3:50.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just think happy thoughts</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Regina told herself. When someone knocked at the door she knew it was Emma and let her in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in Sheriff. I was just finishing this up,” Regina called from her seat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma opened the door and Regina saw that she had coffee with her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That spare coffee better be mine,” Regina said. Emma grinned and placed the cup on Regina’s desk, she looked around the room (which was dark because Regina decided to close the curtains)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez Regina why don’t you let a little light in,” Emma said, flicking her wrist and making the curtains open. Regina grimaced at the light,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems you’ve been practicing, Savior,” Regina said, trying to compliment Emma’s use of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Emma said smugly, “Ok where do you want to get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina motioned for Emma to sit down and placed a spare folder in front of her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all the requests, and complaints we have to go through,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at the thick folder in front of her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a big pile….you know I just remembered I have to go walk my plant so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t- Sit down! If I have to deal with this, you do too,” Regina said. Emma sat back down and opened the folder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Walk my plant</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”Regina muttered, shaking her head. “Ok first order of business, the dwarves need new pickaxes, ok that can be done,” Regina said, placing the first paper off to the side, “Next is...request to fix a pothole on mainstreet...hmm...ok done,” Regina placed the paper with the dwarves request, “Alright...ice cream flavor? Idiots,” Regina threw the paper away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued this for another hour and a half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed, "Alright Savior, I think we're done for the day. I'm going to head home and relax, I suggest you do the same,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, "Will do. Have a good night Regina,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal was sitting down on the couch watching the TV very closely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".....alright now we add some of the secret ingredient and there you have it! Your dish is finished and it tastes amazing," the lady on the TV said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the episode Mal was making mental notes. She was so engrossed in the TV that she didn't notice someone had entered the house. She heard someone laugh from behind her and she turned and saw Regina standing at the threshold. Mal immediately lit up when she saw Regina and she got up and walked over to Regina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina! I missed you,” she said, embracing Regina. Regina chuckled, “I missed you too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work too much,” Mal said, still holding onto Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned and nodded, “I need- no I </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> a vacation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You most certainly do,” Mal said. Regina looked at the TV,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cooking shows?" She asked. Mal shrugged, "I get bored," she said, dragging Regina over to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Mal said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head, “I don’t feel like lay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina Mills. You will lay down right now and let me shower you with my love and attention,” Mal said. Regina rolled her eyes and sat down. Mal sat down next and adjusted herself until she was comfortable. She stretched out her arm and patted the area next to her, telling Regina to lay down. Regina did so and Mal wrapped her arms around her tighter than ever. Regina nuzzled herself tightly into Mal’s chest. The two just layed there, legs intertwined, enjoying each other’s presence,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gina…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Regina asked sleepily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Mal took a deep breath, “I love you Regina,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina lifted her head and looked into Mal’s eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal woke up in Regina’s bedroom. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 10:18. Mal got out of bed and got ready for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked downstairs she heard Lily speaking to someone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....yeah I really want to learn more about my whole magic side but my moms haven’t really had time to teach me,” Lily said. This caught Mal’s attention. She had plenty of time to teach Lily about her dragon side, she just wasn’t sure if Lily was interested in it. Mal heard Ursula speak,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart why don’t you just ask them to? If you asked they would drop everything for you, trust me,” Ursula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal walked into the kitchen smiling, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to practice your magic side? Why didn’t you just tell me?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiled shyly, “Well I don’t know...I didn’t,” Lily groaned, “Will you just teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will!” Mal exclaimed, she began walking around the kitchen pulling things from the shelves and cabinets, “I will teach you everything there is to know, flying, proper roars, how to take care of your claws…..” Mal kept rambling on and on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula snorted, “See. Told you she’d drop everything,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emma and Hook were sitting in a booth at Granny’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Swan, what’s on the agenda today?” Hook asked, taking a sip out of his coffee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual patrol,” Emma said, taking a bite of her food, “Oh but before you do that go ahead and release Grumpy from the cell,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook nodded, "What happened in your meeting yesterday with her majesty?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shrugged, "It was normal, I think. But I think this is the busiest she's been in a while,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook nodded again and stood up from the booth, "Alright I'm going to head to the station, see you later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, "I'll call you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook scrunched his nose up in disgust, "I don't trust those bloody talking machines, I'll find you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma laughed, "You're starting to sound like my dad,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook winked and walked out of the diner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stared at her empty desk in disbelief, "Hannah?" She called her assistant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah's head popped into the door of the office, "Yes madam mayor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- is there nothing left?" She asked pointing to her desk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah smiled, "Nope! You finished the last batch of papers before you left yesterday,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing those words Regina laughed victoriously, she did it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gods! Do you have any idea how relieved I am? Gosh, I've been </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span> these past two weeks! You go ahead and go home Hannah. I'll be going too,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily collapsed on the ground,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we stop now?" Lily whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No we cannot, dragons don't just quit the moment they get tired. They keep going, they push themselves past the limit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragons. Don't. Stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Mal said seriously, "So get up and stop your whining, it makes you look weak,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily, who was not one to be spoken to like that, immediately spoke up to Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she said, sizing up to Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the lawn, Ursula and Cruella were watching them from a safe distance,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh Mal should not have said that," Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella shushed her and listened closely to Mal and Lily's argument</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're certainly acting weak," Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not weak!" Lily yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then get up and do it again!" Mal yelled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily's eyes glowed a green shade and she turned towards Ursula and Cruella. Fixing her breathing Lily focused. Her fingers gradually turned into long, sharp claws. Red magic fog started to form around her and right as it was about to fully cover her Lily collapsed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal scoffed, "Pathetic! Whose daughter are you? Because the daughter of the Mistress of Evil and the Evil Queen would do better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Mal yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula and Cruella's gasps were heard from across the lawn. Lily looked at Mal with green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a roar. Suddenly the red magic began to engulf her again and this time Lily fully transformed. Her red-copper scales were shown off beautifully in the sun, her talons were sharper than ever, as were her teeth. Her wings were incredibly long and perfect for flying. Roaring again, this time much louder than the first, Lily looked straight and Mal and then flew off. Mal stared in shock as Lily's dragon body took off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moron</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imbecile</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Are you insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?!" Ursula asked running up to Mal. She gave Mal a hard smack in the head with her tentacle, "You idiotic overgrown lizard! Go after her!" She yelled. Mal nodded dumbly and turned into a dragon as well. She went straight into the direction Lily went in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma was strolling down Mainstreet. She was done with the daily patrol and she figured she could take a walk since it was such a nice day out. Right as she was enjoying herself she heard the one person she didn't want to hear from today. Grumpy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DRAGONS!!!! DRAGONS IN STORYBROOKE!!!" he yelled running in the middle of the street. Emma ran over to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell happened?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumpy was trying to catch his breath, "Dragons…flying…sharp...scary...park…roars," he said, taking deep breaths in between each word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dragons?" Emma asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said," Grumpy said angrily. Suddenly there was a loud roar. Emma whipped around and faced the direction of the park. Putting two and two together Emma ran to get into the patrol car. Right as she was about to turn the car on, she looked up and saw two dragons circling each other. She looked down the street and saw Regina staring up at them as well. Emma looked back up at the angry dragons and was shocked when the one with more bronze and red scales rammed into the bigger dragon. Both creatures fell to the ground with a loud thud,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Emma heard Regina say. She looked over and saw Regina teleport herself over to the park. Emma decided to go as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she made it there she saw the dragons growling at each other. The smaller, red dragon was just about to ram into the bigger dragon when an invisible force stopped them. They looked around and saw Emma,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah woah! It wasn't me!" Emma yelled backing up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it was me!" They dragons turned around, quickly recognizing the voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> were you two morons thinking?" Regina asked, eyes blazing. If Mal and Lily weren't so important to Regina, Emma was sure that they would've died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Change back </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Regina demanded in a stone cold voice. The two dragons did so and there stood Lily and Mal. Regina walked up to the both of them and grabbed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take care of it from here Emma."Regina said, </span>
  <span>poofing the three of them back to the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit. Down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Regina ordered them. They did so without speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ursula, Cruella get over here." Regina said, eerily calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took a deep breath, "Maleficent. Explain what just happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gina-" Regina glared, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Re</span>
  </em>
  <span>gina," Mal said again, "I was only showing Lily how to turn…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how exactly did that lead to a full on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the park?" Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily finally looked up at Regina, tears in her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault mom. I asked mom to teach me more about my magic side. I guess I was just too 'weak' to handle it," Lily said, glaring at Mal. Lily sniffed and turned to Regina,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry mom," she said. Lily turned and walked to the stairs. Regina walked after her and stopped her. Regina didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around her daughter and the pair slid to the floor. A few minutes later Lily laughed a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me. Over thirty years old and I'm crying in my moms arms," Lily said bitterly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina scoffed, "You better get used to it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you mom," Lily said, standing up. Regina nodded, "Anytime," she said, watching Lily go to her room. Once Lily was in her room Regina stormed back into the living room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell did you do to her Mal?" Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal looked away, "In order to turn you have to focus on a certain emotion. Every dragon is different. Lily turns by focusing on her anger,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, "So? What did you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I- I made her angry. I said a few things. It worked though,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Mal in disbelief, "I don't give a flying monkey's ass whether it worked or not, you hurt Lily!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal jumped up, "I never laid a claw on her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes, "You hurt her </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> you idiot!" Regina yelled, "And whatever you said must have been terrible because my daughter doesn't cry for no reason,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to Cruella, "What did she say?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella thought for a moment, "Well I believe her exact words were 'Pathetic! Whose daughter are you? Because the daughter of the Mistress of Evil and the Evil Queen would do better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!'." Cruella said, ignoring Mal's glare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't mean any of it-" Mal started. Regina stopped her, she looked over at Mal slowly, "You better go apologize to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>right n</span>
  </em>
  <span>ow and you better pray to your dragon gods that she forgives you because if she doesn't I swear you will never see the light of day </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again,"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry! I felt like we needed to add a bit of spice to the fic... <br/>Tell me what you think...<br/>Anyways have a good rest of your Saturday! I'll see you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well...it's been a little while.<br/>This chapter....is not my best. At all. Don't worry though, I am currently working on Chapter 20 and I assure you it will be much better than this chapter.<br/>Sorry for taking so long to post, I could not find and time or motivation to write.<br/>As always I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mal stood nervously at Lily’s door, contemplating on whether or not she should knock. After a good few minutes, Mal knocked and held her breath and knocked quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come in</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lily’s voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal regained herself and slowly opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mal said carefully. Lily was sitting on her bed with a book. Lily looked up and gave Mal a withering glare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snapped. Mal grimaced. She walked over to the edge of Lily’s bed sat down slowly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should talk,” Mal said. Lily shook her head and looked down at her book,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve said enough mom,” Lily said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t,” Mal said firmly. She reached over to Lily and took the book away gently, causing Lily to look up at her, “I’m sorry. I should have never said those things no matter how much I wanted you to turn. It was wrong of me,” Mal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily scoffed, “You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal sighed, “I didn’t mean what I said,” Lily rolled her eyes again, “I’m serious. Your magic is connected to your emotions. I knew that I had to get your emotions up. You have to understand that. Don’t hate me for it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked back at her book. Mal took that as a sign to leave. She got up and walked to the door,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Lily stopped her, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal smiled softly and looked back at Lily, she opened her mouth to say something but she paused, “You know...you sounded an awful lot like your mother,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*ENCHANTED FOREST*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a fireball,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch it!’ Regina yelled</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent, who was throwing the fireballs, scoffed lightly, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you are truly fighting someone they will not ‘watch it’,” Mal said</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina rolled her eyes “Oh shut up,”  a fireball landed straight at her feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina yelped and jumped back, creating a fireball of her own. She threw it as hard as she could and was incredibly surprised when it barely went five feet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maleficent scoffed again, “What was that?” she asked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina yelled in frustration and kicked the ground, “That’s it I’m done!” she yelled, storming out of the forest and back to the Forbidden Fortress. Mal shook her head, she turned to a raven that was sitting in the trees watching them, “What am I going to do with her?” she asked the raven. The raven shook its head and flew away in the direction Regina went, Mal followed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Maleficent got back to her castle she saw no sign of Regina. She went outside and saw that Regina’s horse was gone as well. Disappointed, Mal went back inside the Fortress.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That night Mal could not sleep. She tossed and turned and finally, after hours of lost sleep, she decided to go and check on Regina. She quickly flew over to King Leopold’s castle and made sure to not be seen. Once she landed on Regina’s balcony Mal quietly made her way over to the bed where Regina was fast asleep. After taking a moment to study the young queen, Mal put on a hard face and shoved Regina. Instantly the queen bolted up and swiveled her head around to face whoever woke her. When Regina realized that it was Maleficent she simply scowled and laid back down. Mal pulled at Regina’s covers and yanked them away. Regina didn’t budge. She hugged herself and scooted farther away from Mal. Mal rolled her eyes. She contemplated it for a minute but she decided to splash water on Regina’s face, not a lot but enough to make Regina stop ignoring her. The moment the water hit the queen she yelped and turned to look accusingly at Mal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you?” Regina whisper yelled</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was wrong with you today?” Mal asked, “Your magic was worse than a child’s” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina scoffed, “Screw you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes please,’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal thought, </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Wait what?’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal didn’t have time to dwell on her thoughts because Regina continued speaking,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go away!” she whisper yelled again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not until you tell me what was distracting you,” Mal said</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not nothing,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, it is,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Regina tell the truth,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is the truth,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, it’s not,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, it is!” Regina said loudly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mal stared her down,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s stupid,” Regina said sadly, “So incredibly  stupid,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” Mal asked in a gentler tone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina took a deep breath, “Apparently Leopold has been prancing around with another woman,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mal gave Regina a confused look, “But-” Regina cut her off</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know! I know…” Regina looked away, “Why do I care? I shouldn’t. If anything I should be glad,” she shook her head, “But I’m not. He’s a terrible, terrible man but for some reason, it hurts me. It’s like I’m not good enough. It’s a slap in the face to me. Not to mention the embarrassment I feel whenever someone mentions it,” Regina looked at Mal, “Stupid right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mal shook her head, she didn’t know what to say, “Not stupid,” she said softly. Hesitantly, Mal moved closer to Regina. She slowly moved her arm and pulled Regina into an awkward side hug. Regina pulled away and went to sit with her back to the bed frame. She motioned for Mal to sit next to her. When Mal was close enough Regina hugged her tightly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for caring,” she whispered</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mal nodded, “No problem,” she said, “So you don’t hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>me</span>
  <em>
    <span>?” Mal asked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina smiled, “I don’t hate you,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*PRESENT TIME*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily waved Mal off, “Honestly mom don’t worry about it,” she said, “I just needed time, honestly, we’re good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal smiled, “I’m glad to hear that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded, “Sooo does this mean we can keep training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, your mother just threatened my life,” Mal said, “I think it’s best if we lay off the magic training for a little,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily groaned, “Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she looked at Mal and smiled, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded, “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made their way downstairs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve officially made up,” Mal announced</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got a smile from Ursula and a nod from Cruella</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” Mal said cautiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina, who was washing the dishes, flicked her wrist and made them disappear, “I’ve finished the dishes,” she said, “I think I’m going to head u[stairs early,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina walked past Mal and straight on up the stairs to her bedroom. Once the door closed Cruella laughed at Mal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You have to sleep on the couch,” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal rolled her eyes, “I am aware of that,” she walked over to get a water bottle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily laughed and then excused herself to go to her room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ursula started, “Lily’s birthday is coming up, what are we gonna do?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal was drinking the water but she spit it out, some of it splashing Cruella,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Cruella whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot my daughter’s birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mal whispered frantically. Ursula groaned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The party is doomed,” she declared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Mal did the walk of shame to the living room. On the biggest couch, she saw a pillow and a blanket, it was a depressing sight. Making a makeshift bed Mal laid down tried getting comfortable but it was hard with Regina upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 4 sleepless hours passed when Mal heard a bedroom door open. She heard the person coming down the stairs, she assumed it was Lily. A few moments later someone entered the living room, well more like shuffled into the living room because they were wrapped in what seemed to be a bed cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal looked at the person closely and saw it was Regina. Regina shut her up with a look and let the covers fall. Shoving Mal up to the point where she was nearly wedged in between the couch pillows. After putting a fluffy pillow under Mal’s head Regina went to lay down. She dragged the covers over her and Mal. Regina adjusted herself to that way both she and Mal were facing the same way and Mal had her arm draped over Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one word,” Regina warned</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is gonna be about Lily's birthday! Just give me a minute to calculate how old she'll be turning and we are all set! I'll try to post again on Saturday, updates should be going back to normal pretty soon.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please be sure to comment or leave kudos they are greatly appreciated!<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! We've made it to 20 chapters! I wanted to say thank you for all the support and the kudos and the comments. They really mean the world to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Aww, what about that one?” Ursula asked, pointing at a German Shepherd puppy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal gave it the up and down look and shook her head, “No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal you have turned down almost every dog in this place!” Ursula said, exasperated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s because none of them are good enough for Lily!” Mal said back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella scoffed, “Knowing Lily she’d be happy with a Chihuahua,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal ignored her and continued walking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww that one’s cute,” Ursula said. Mal looked over and saw a Poodle wagging its tail, Mal scrunched her nose up, “Definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula rolled her eyes and moved to play with the Poodle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal continued walking and just when she was about to lose hope she saw ‘the one’, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>one!” Mal said, making her way to the dog. Cruella and Ursula turned their attention away from the Poodle and walked over to Mal. Cruella looked over Mal’s shoulder and saw the dog she was talking about. It was a female, dark brown Flat-Coated Retriever and it had a thin white line on its chest. Cruella tilted her head, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>one?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded, “Worker man!” she yelled, startling the worker who was watching them, he looked around and pointed to himself, “Yes you. I’d like to get this dog,” she said to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Regina is going to kill you when she finds out, right?” Ursula asked Mal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Lily yelped, lifting her feet off the floor and onto the couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did warn you!” Regina yelled over the sound of the vacuum, moving the vacuum </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t see why you felt the need to clean the entire house today!” Lily yelled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because cleaning is important!” Regina yelled, she looked over at Lily, “Why don’t you head over to Granny’s? You can stop by the park too,” Regina suggested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehhh…” Lily started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either that or you stay and help me clean the rest of the house,” Regina said, turning the vacuum off. She exhaled and sat down to take a break,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Granny’s and the park sound good,” Lily said, standing up. She walked over and gave Regina a quick hug,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked at the clock mounted on the wall, 2:47, “I’ll be back before five!” Lily called as she ran towards the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun!” Regina called back. She waited a moment and listened, making sure Lily was far enough away. When she was sure Lily was out of the house she whipped out her phone. She dialed Cruella’s phone number,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got her out of the house for about two hours, where are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh...just getting a last-minute gift for Lily…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok well hurry up and get over here! What time are the guests coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed, “You forgot to invite people didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that is correct,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up and get over here to set up the decorations! I’ll take care of the guest situation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will do,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina hung up. Everything was going to be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean no?” Regina asked Granny. So far she was able to get a good amount of people to come to the party, Archie, Marco and Pinocchio, Whale, Ruby, Ashley, Belle and Rumple, Kathryn, Ingrid (who turned out to be a very good friend when she wasn’t cursing people), and Jefferson. She also had Henry’s help he invited a few kids from school. Regina even got Emma and Killian to come. It was incredibly surprising that she got so many people considering how last minute it was, also because she was still the Evil Queen to many people. All that was left was Granny but the stubborn old bat didn’t want to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no, I can’t just close up early on a Friday,” Granny scoffed, walking away. Regina rolled her eyes and followed her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to do a good deed? Come to the party, there’ll be cake and food and...ugh I don’t know! If you come it’ll mean a lot to Lily,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Regina but no can do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was growing desperate, she didn’t have much time left, “Please?” she tried, giving Granny a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny stared her down but Regina didn’t back off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Granny said, shaking her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled, “Perfect! Thank you! I owe you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina walked to the door, “Thank you again, Granny! Don’t forget to bring a gift,” Regina reminded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny scoffed again, “Don’t push it!” she yelled but Regina was already out of the diner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you could help Cruella!” Mal scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella, who was doing something on her phone, looked up, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping! I’m looking to see where Lily is at,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put a tracker on my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No on her, just her phone,” Cruella said, “Besides you don’t need my help, you have magic. Just do a couple of swishes and boom, decorations,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal scowled, hating that Cruella was right. She did 'a couple of swishes’ and the entire backyard was ready. A few moments later Ursula came from around the front,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the cake!” she called. Ursula went over to the main table and placed the cake on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Mal turned to Ursula, “And the surprise?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got her upstairs in my room,” Ursula said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says Lily is on her way right now,” Cruella said, walking over to them. Mal looked at the phone and Regina appeared in front of them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok I’ve got a good amount of people that are coming over in about fifteen minutes,” Regina said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen minutes?” Ursula asked, “Lily’s gonna be here in five!” she said, panicking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’ll have to distract her,” Regina said, leading them into the house and into the living room,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Mal, you’re on Lily duty. Just keep her distracted while Ursula and I finish up the last-minute things outside,” Regina ordered. Cruella raised her hand, Regina rolled her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick question ‘Gina, what’s my job?” Cruella asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take care of getting the guests to the backyard without Lily noticing,” Regina said, “And don’t call me Gina,” she added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Gina,” Cruella said. She ducked a pillow that Regina threw at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they heard the front door open,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her see the backyard!” Regina whispered as she ushered Mal out of the living room, she turned to Cruella and Ursula, “Ok Squidward you come with me, Cruella go get ready to greet the guests,” Regina said taking Ursula to the kitchen,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a muffled sound come from upstairs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Regina asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula froze, “I’m sure it’s nothing…” she said with an awkward laugh, “Let’s go take the rest of the food outside,” she suggested. Regina nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily!” Mal greeted, walking over to Lily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mom,” Lily said, “Where were you earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know...we were just...out…” Mal said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Lily said, noticing how weird Mal was acting, “So where’s mom?” She asked looking around. Lily tried walking over to the kitchen but Mal stepped in front of her. She was about to try to come up with something to say but movement caught her eye. She looked at the window by the door and saw that the guests had just arrived, she looked closer and saw that Cruella was there leading them to the backyard,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? What are you doing..” Lily asked. Lily noticed Mal was staring at the window so she turned her head to look. Mal panicked and let out a cry,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!!” she yelled, falling to the ground for dramatic effect. Lily turned around before she could see what Mal was staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, mom! Are you ok? What happened?” Lily asked, dropping to Mal’s side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know us dragons and our... creaky….bones,” Mal cringed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Creaky bones?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Luckily Lily mistook the cringe as a wince and she didn’t ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want any water-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Mal yelled, “Uhh I mean… water makes it worse,” She made up. Lily nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal continued faking her pain until she saw Cruella give her a thumbs up. Immediately Mal stood up, brushing off her outfit, “Ah I am suddenly feeling much better,” Mal said with a smile. Lily looked at her like she was crazy, “Are you sure?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very sure,” she said, “You know what, how about we go into the backyard?” Mal suggested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...ok,” Lily said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Cruella finished leading everyone to the backyard she walked over to Regina, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I think that’s everyone. Should I go let Mal know?” She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, “Don’t let Lily see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella walked around the side of the house and towards the window by the door, she looked in and saw Mal lying on the floor with Lily beside her. After getting Mal’s attention Cruella gave her a thumbs up and ran to the backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s coming!” Cruella yelled. Everyone stopped talking and found a place to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...mom are you sure you’re ok? You looked like you were dying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Lily it was just a little dragon heartburn,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said it was ‘creaky dragon bones’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh...same thing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal and Lily came into view. Regina gave the signal. All at once, everyone jumped out from their hiding spots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SURPRIZE!!!” everyone yelled. Regina waved her hand and a banner saying ‘Happy Birthday Lily’ appeared. Lily jumped back and took everything in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” she said, turning to Regina, “You guys did this for me?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, “I know it’s not much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much? This is amazing!” Lily interrupted, walking over to Regina, “Thank you mom,” Lily said, giving Regina a hug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We helped too you know!” Ursula said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily laughed, “Thank you,” Lily said, hugging Ursula, she turned back to Regina,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So..who is everyone else?” she whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took this as an opportunity to introduce Lily to all of her friends, well maybe not friends but people she didn’t loathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily really hit it off with everyone at the party. She was conversing with everyone and she was enjoying herself. Even Mal, Cruella, and Ursula were having a good time. Lily had gotten some nice gifts from everyone including a mug with an ‘L’ on it from Granny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice party Queenie,” Regina turned and saw Ingrid standing next to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I do know how to throw a good party,” Regina said back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I didn’t expect you to invite a princess,” Ingrid said, motioning to where Abigail was sitting, “But it turns out she is much more fun than Snow,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed lightly, “I’m surprised she came,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter is a spitting image of you,” Ingrid said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully,” Regina joked. Ingrid laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here you know,” Mal said on the other side of Regina. Lily heard this and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when Lily thought the party couldn’t get any better Mal announced that there was one more surprise. Mal, Cruella, and Ursula all went inside the house. Lily walked over to Regina,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the surprise?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shrugged, “They didn’t tell me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Mal came outside but Ursula and Cruella weren’t with her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Lily are you ready?” Mal asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I hope you like her because this will most likely make Regina revert back to the evil side to murder me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the guests laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shot Mal a look that said ‘what did you do’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, ladies we’re ready!” Mal yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outrunning came the dog they were looking at earlier. The dark brown dog bounded over to Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my- Mom!” Lily yelled joyfully. She crouched down and started petting the dog</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s name!” Regina yelled, walking over to Mal, Ursula, and Cruella, “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That’s the surprise? Are you kidding me?” Regina asked, lowering her voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to be clear it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mal’s idea,” Ursula said, backing away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella nodded, “All her idea darling,” she said, following Ursula</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned around to face everyone and she put on a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much trouble,” she said, still smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina felt something brush her leg,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Regina said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stop that,” Mal said back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina felt it again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal stop it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little one, I’m not doing anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina felt it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and right as she was about to yell at Mal she heard a bark. She looked down and saw Lily’s new dog looking up at her, wagging its tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoo,” she said. The dog stayed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Shoo!” Regina tried again. This time the dog got closer to Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, go away,” Regina said waving her hands at it. This time the dog jumped up and placed its front two paws on Regina’s leg. Regina let out a tiny yelp. The dog rubbed its head against Regina’s leg. When Regina didn’t respond it started headbutting her leg,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she wants you to pet her, dear,” Mal said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina patted the dog on its head. The dog whined,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright,” Regina said, this time giving it a full pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like mom is warming up to her,” Lily said, walking over to them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal nodded, “So what are you going to name her?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell who the dog is based on? I actually wasn't sure on the name so if any of you want to comment any suggestions feel free to do so. If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos if you haven't already!<br/>Also, I was wondering if any of you could help me find the fic I've been looking for. It was a Regina/Maleficent and they had Lily and then I think Regina had twins and they sorta faked Regina's death... I don't remember the whole think but it was an amazing fic and I've been trying to look for it to re-read it but I can't find it. If you know what it's called could you please tell me? <br/>OK that's it. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>